Anyone But You
by SaraLyleth
Summary: Jude's back from Shay's tour. How will she deal with Tommy? Jamie? Sadie? And the new G Major? What surprises are in store for her on her sophomore album? R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is the sequel to Hit The Wall. I would suggest reading it first but you don't have to. I'm going to summarize what happened anyway so yeah here it goes.

-Jude went on Shay's tour instead of the club tour.  
-Jamie and Jude had a fight about the tour.  
-Tommy hid the fact he was dating Sadie and Jude found out (Lots of drama happend)  
-Victoria and Stuart did divorce, but there is a sweet moment between Jude and Victoria in Hit The Wall about why they divorced.

There's more but that's mostly the highlights. Like I said, you can read it if you want. I personally think this story is better. I'm proud of this one. So please let me know what you think. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star, only my ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you Minneapolis, it's been a blast!" Jude yelled over the screaming fans. "Now get ready for a real treat, S to the H to the A to the Y, Shay!" Jude hurried off the stage with Spiederman, Wally, and Kyle right behind her.

"That was an awesome show Jude," Wally said making her laugh.

Jude watched as her band calmed down after the amazing performance that had just gone on. Even Jude knew that she had never performed that well before. And she hated to admit it but the fact that they only had one more show which was in Toronto; where they would put on one hell of a final performance. Rumor was it would be televised too. But Jude didn't want the tour to end. She didn't want to go home and deal with all the drama she left behind three months before.

"Smile Jude," Spied said following her back to their tour bus. "You have nothing to frown about."

"That's what you think," Jude muttered as she walked on the bus. She had plenty of reasons to frown and there was three names at the top of the list. Tommy, Jamie and Sadie. Yes Sadie, she still couldn't believe that she told her sister that she didn't want to see her ever again. What kind of sister did that? Yeah Sadie was a bitch, everybody knew it, it was something you just accepted, like the fact that sun would rise and set every day and that water was wet. It was a fact, Sadie equaled bitch.

"Jude, please tell me this isn't about Tommy," Spied said following her back to the rec room at the back of the bus. Wally and Kyle were still outside hyped up on adrenaline.

Jude groaned as she sat down on one of the couches. "You know, I'm really regretting ever confiding in you about the whole mess."

"That may be, but I still hate to see you like this," Spied said sitting down beside her. "I know you miss Jamie and Kat. And that you are regretting how you left things with Tommy and Sadie."

"Sadie yes, Tommy never," Jude said making Spied chuckle.

"Okay, but don't get all sad and pensive-"

"Pensive, big word," Jude teased interrupted him.

"Because we only have days left before the real world will intrude, so lets keep the real world at bay for a little longer," Spied continued like Jude never interrupted him. He was use to it. After three months on the road, and one night of Jude crying all over his shoulder and confessing all the issues in her life; they'd become close. He was like her Jamie, on the road. And Spied only hoped that once they were home, that didn't end. Because he was falling for his little red headed singer.

"I know you're right, and I know that I'm probably worried over nothing. Tommy and Sadie are probably super happy together, they had a great time in Europe. And Jamie probably didn't even know I was gone, he was so busy working at G Major."

"Jude I've watched you during this whole tour," Spied started knowing that this conversation was a long time coming. "You've barely smiled, you don't laugh and it's almost like you are just going through the motions. We've performed at 30 different locations and tonight was the only night you really sounded like yourself. Oh I'm not saying you sucked at the 29 other cities but you weren't you. You need to get over it or write about it or something."

"Don't you think I've tried," Jude fired back. "I've wrote songs about it. And only three or four are any good. I barely sleep, I don't eat unless it's forced on me. I can't laugh, nothings funny anymore. I want to get over it. I dream about getting over it. But it hurts so bad, right here." Jude covered her heart with her hand.

"I know Quincy broke your heart," Spied started to say.

"No, it started with Shay, he cracked it. Then my dad made it a little bigger. Then the fight with Jamie made it even bigger. And Tommy, he just demolished it. Every guy picks somebody else. What is so wrong with me that guys find it so easy to just leave me behind?"

"There is nothing wrong with you Jude," Spied said placing both his hands on her shoulders so she was looking into his eyes. "Well, except, maybe the fact you keep picking losers."

"You know, I wish that was it, but it's not," Jude said shaking her head. "I've gotten to know Shay again and he's not a bad guy. He's just not attracted to me like that. And my dad chose Yvette over our family without even looking back. Jamie is an idiot but he's always been my idiot. And Tommy, he's not a loser." She looked so sad when she said that. Spied just wanted to wrap his arms around her. "I wish I could say that he was but it's not his fault that he doesn't feel the same way. The truth is, I can see him and Sadie together. They're both beautiful and they look good together."

"Maybe to you but I still think that's way to much ego for one relationship," Spied joked hoping to make her smile but it didn't work.

"No, seriously, they are good for each other. Maybe that's what Tommy needs, somebody outside the business so he can balance his life more," Jude said thoughtfully. She'd been thinking about it a lot lately and she wasn't going to begrudge them their happiness. She just wasn't going to watch them either.

"Don't tell me you're going to forgive the ass," Spied said glaring at her.

"Oh no, I'm still plenty angry at him for hiding it," Jude said pursing her lips. "But I also know that I can't stay angry forever. And Sadie's my sister, if she's happy, I'm going to grit my teeth and let her be happy."

"Even though your not," Spied said skeptically.

"I can try at least," Jude said hopefully.

Spied took her hand and pulled her up from the couch. "You know what, this is dumb. Sitting here, talking about Quincy and all his idiotic mistakes. Lets go do something."

"Like what?" Jude said letting him lead her off the bus.

"Who pranked who last?" he asked her smirking.

"That'd be Shay who set all of our clocks ahead so when our alarms went off we all got ready even though it wasn't 8 in the morning, it was four in the morning," Jude said as she remembered. She'd been really surprised that he'd thought up such a prank.

"I was thinking we'd get him back, I think we came up with the perfect prank. The prank of all pranks," he said leading her towards Shay's bus.

"What prank is that?" Jude asked slowly. The boys were ruthless when it came to pranks and she was so glad she was on their team.

"Well, Shay prides himself on being, lets say, hot," Spied said motioning for Wally and Kyle to fall into step with him.

"He spends hours in front of his mirror on his bus," Wally added.

"And he spends thousands of dollars on his hair products and cologne, right?" Kyle asked her.

"So," Jude said confused.

"Well Jude honey," Spied said pulling a bottle out of his pocket. "Take a whiff of this."

Jude rolled her eyes and opened up the bottle and soon she was handing it back to Spied and gagging. "Oh my god, that reeks. What in the hell is that?" She was still holding her stomach and wiping the tears from her eyes when Wally answered.

"Dear musk."

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing," Jude said pausing outside Shay's tour bus doors. She wasn't sure she wanted to be in on this prank, only because Shay was so going to kill them when he got a hold of them.

"C'mon, Harrison," Kyle said grabbing her arm. "We started the prank wars together, we're gonna end them together."

"What makes you think this will be the end of the prank wars?" Jude asked putting her hands on her waist. She wasn't trying to burst their bubbles or anything but Shay wasn't going to just let this prank die. There would be a retaliation, she just hoped it wasn't towards her.

"How is he going to top this one?" Spied asked dumping Shay's cologne down the sink.

"Um…I don't know, but I'm sure he'll think of something," Jude pointed out holding her nose as they dumped the Dear Musk from one bottle into the other.

"You mean Shay actually have a real thought for himself, yeah right?" Spied said causing all the boys to laugh.

"I'm heading back to the bus," Jude said turning to leave. When they didn't say anything she walked out. She went back to the rec room again and sighed in relief when she was sitting in her favorite spot with her guitar. This was her favorite time, right after a concert, when the music was still pumping through her. She had wrote some stuff while on the road, most of it a little to sad for her but there were a couple that might be worth a second look once she was back in the studio. There was one song that was still giving her trouble. She'd been working on it since day one and she wasn't getting off this tour bus until it was done.

* * *

Tommy sat in the studio strumming his guitar, waiting for Kwest to arrive at G Major. He had a melody running in his mind and he wanted to get it out. Words would come later, but this melody wanted out.

"Hey Tommy," Georgia said from the doorway.

"Oh hey Georgia, thought you'd be gone by now," Tommy said laying the guitar down on the ground.

"Just heading out now." Georgia walked into the room and shut the door behind her. There were couple things she wanted to say to her favorite producer and she didn't want anybody to overhear. Especially Darius and his precious Liam. "You know Jude's going to be here in three days."

"It's all everyone's talking about," Tommy said wondering where this was going.

"Well this tour has done amazing things for her career." She sat down beside him and tactfully tried to bring up his and Jude's more personal relationship. "Tommy, I know you and Jude have gotten real close working on her first album. And then you seemed to cool off for awhile." When Tommy just stared at her without saying a word she continued. "And then at the airport I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could read in your eyes whatever she was saying wasn't good."

"Your point?" he asked softly.

"Jude's gonna need you now more than ever." Georgia watched as his body relaxed slowly. But it was a bit premature because the next thing out of her mouth wasn't going to make him very happy. "Darius has some crazy plans for her in the works. And I mean, crazy. She's going to either have to tow the line, or walk out. And I don't want her to do either. She's much to talented to do cover songs and follow his strict rules. She's done her own thing, always has. So I need you to be there, watching out for her. Making sure she doesn't do anything to crazy. And by that I mean, don't mess with her head anymore."

"What!" Tommy yelled standing up so he could pace back and forth.

"I'm not crazy Tom, I know something's there. And it's not all one sided. But she can't be worried about what screwy head game your going to throw at her next when her career here at G Major is on the rocks," Georgia said calmly. "I know you don't mean to."

"I don't know what your talking about," Tommy said between clenched teeth looking through the window at the recording room.

"The kiss at her birthday party, all the glances, looks. The song, Time to be Your 21, her sister, and lastly, your not talking to her and not flying out with us to some of her tour dates," Georgia said checking them off on her fingers. "I know that you are trying to stay away from her, and I commend you for that. But you suck at doing it. She's more confused and hurt now than she was after her birthday."

"She's hurt still," Tommy whispered.

"Oh yeah, she's hurt. But she's hiding it behind a wall of anger that's so thick that I don't know if you're going to be able to break it down. If that's what you were thinking about doing," Georgia said walking up beside him. "So please, just be her friend, her confidant, her wall."

"What does Darius have in the works?" Tommy asked curiously wondering what could be so bad.

"I can't tell you, that would be a breach of the contract I signed with him," Georgia said wishing she could. "But it's not good. Like I told you at the beginning of this whole mess. I wish I could take you, Kwest and Jude with me. But I can't."

"We're going to miss you around here, ya know?" Tommy said softly. He pulled her into a hug and smiled sadly. "Truth is, if it wasn't for Jude, I wouldn't be staying on here."

"Don't you think I know that?" Georgia asked chuckling softly. "She's going to need you Tommy, even though she's going to push you away."

"I know," Tommy said nodding. "I plan on doing a lot of damage control for all the drama that I may or may not have caused."

"Good luck," Georgia said kissing him on his cheek. She walked towards the door and before she opened it she said one last thing. "Oh and Tommy, you and Jude. You're made for each other. She's the ying to your yang, or some cheesy thing like that. So don't be a total idiot when she gets back. Fix things so down the road, when you do get together, and you will; it won't be to difficult."

Tommy stared at the doorway long after she left with this tiny little half smile on his face. Jude was the ying to his yang. He liked the sound of that, even if it was cheesy. What he wouldn't do to be able to call Jude and tell her about it. But they weren't talking and she was only 16. God must really hate him to bring him the woman of his dreams, of his fantasies and then only have her be a teenager. It wasn't fair to him or to Jude.

"What are you smiling about?" Kwest asked strolling in.

"Nothing," Tommy said sitting back down picking up his guitar.

Kwest nodded even though he knew what had put the smile on his face. He'd just got done talking with Georgia. She was matchmaking even though she knew the odds were against them. But she'd asked him to look after her favorite singer and producer and he would. And he'd see that they didn't screw things up to badly. After all, he was his best friend and Jude was the perfect girl for him.

"So, you going to the concert?" he asked already knowing the answer. He'd been asking the same question for the past week and Tommy always said no, there were enough people going from G Major that they would be well represented.

"Yes," Tommy said not even looking up from his guitar.

Kwest stared at him in surprise. "Care to tell me what changed your mind?"

"Jude's going to need me," Tommy said simply. He looked up to see Kwest staring at him and rolled his eyes. "Georgia's going to tell her about the buyout at the concert, Jude's going to be, lets say, vocal about her disproval. Especially when she finds out who's running her career now."

"So you're going to be there for her," Kwest repeated.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" Tommy asked staring at his best friend.

"Nope, just a question," Kwest said turning to the music board so he could hide his smile. "What took you so long?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jude sat in Shay's tour bus waiting for Shay and their tour manager Marc to start the meeting. Shay was making a sandwich in his kitchenette and Marc was on his cell, probably with Darius. He controlled everything about this tour. You couldn't go to the bathroom without 'Uncle D' knowing about it. That was the downside of going on Shay's tour. The plus side, she got to sing her songs to thirty thousand screaming fans, maybe not her fans, but she usually one most of them over by the end of her set. And it didn't matter that they weren't there for her. Because next year, they would be.

"Jude, ready?" Shay asked waving his hand in front of her face.

"I've been ready," Jude said leaning back, already impatient for the meeting to be over. They'd interrupted her during a rare creative streak. She'd almost thrown something but remembered who was in charge and didn't want to rock the boat. But she only had to get through three more days before she was done with Darius. Then there would be peace, blessed peace.

"Okay, one more concert and then Shay's tour 2005, is officially over," Marc said starting off the same way he did every time. "Really no changes, same songs. Just this one will be televised and released on DVD. So please, no surprises."

"So no starting SME on fire," Shay joked. He was still pissed about the cologne. He'd spent a serious amount of money on that cologne and he claimed he could still smell dear musk on him.

"No, God no," Marc said unaware of the prank wars. Darius would have put an end to the fun if he'd found out and Marc would have tattled.

"Are we done?" Jude asked quickly ready to get back to her song.

"Sorry, yes, just two more days and we're home," Marc said before answering his ringing cell phone again.

"So Spied told me you had nothing to do with the cologne," Shay said as Jude stood up. They hadn't hung out much during the tour, Jude rarely left her tour bus. He'd hoped that going on tour would bring them closer but it hadn't. Not because his lack of trying. He'd done everything to get her attention but Jude didn't notice anything. In fact, she looked sorta lost through the whole tour. Like she was there physically but mentally, she was in another place.

"Oh," she said walking towards the door.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you came on tour with me," Shay hurried to say before she opened the door. They hadn't had a conversation that was longer than four syllables and he was determined to fix things so they could at least be friends.

"Me too," Jude said stopping.

"Listen, I know you don't like talking to me. And you're in a hurry to get out of here so I'll keep it short and sweet. But I think you know I wanted us to work on getting back together during the tour." When Jude stared at him in shock he chuckled to himself. "Okay, maybe not. But that was my ultimate goal. But I know now how wrong I was. It's him isn't it? Quincy."

"I don't know what your talking about," Jude said grabbing the door handle.

"Jude you couldn't lie while we were dating and you haven't gotten any better," Shay said softly. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I'm asking, as a friend." When Jude turned to face him, he saw the answer written all over her face. "You look sad Jude. And not sad like I made you sad, but like….way deep down, you're sad. You haven't smiled much, if at all. Even performing, your heart hasn't been in it."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough," Jude said stiffly.

"You know that isn't it," Shay said shaking his head. "Jude you are amazing no matter what. But I hate to see you looking so…lost. I don't know what he did, and I won't ask. None of my business. But I just want to say, don't let him bring you down. He's gonna wake up one day and realize what he's had standing before him the whole time."

"You think?" Jude asked walking over to sit in front of him.

"I know we didn't talk much while we were dating, mostly because I was rarely around," Shay said with a self-deprecating smile. He would always blame himself for their not working out. Jude was not at fault for any of it. "But I could always see that he had a part of you. Like you gave him a part of you that I couldn't touch, that nobody could touch."

"It's my heart Shay," Jude mumbled but Shay still heard her.

"I kinda thought it was," he said smiling sadly. "I wish he could see what a precious gift he has but Quincy's always been a little slow and dumb. And from an outsider's point of view, he feels something too. He's just afraid, because I don't think Tom Quincy has ever felt anything serious for a girl and this is really getting to him. So all I'm asking is please, please, at the last concert. Forget Quincy for the night. Have fun. For you."

Jude smiled at Shay, and it was almost her real smile. "I just might be able to do that. But I want a request for the last concert. And I think I'm going to need you to help me pull it off, so you in?"

"Always," Shay said smiling back at her.

* * *

Victoria finished boxing up the stuff in Jude's room. She still couldn't believe that she'd sold the house. A year ago, if you'd have asked her what she would be doing at this time, it wouldn't have been this. Selling the house she'd agonized for days about buying way back when. Packing up her things to move in with a co-worker that was ten years younger than her. And doing all this without letting her youngest daughter know.

Sadie had warned her that Jude would blow up. That she wasn't going to pleased with the new move and that WWIII was about to happen. But Victoria couldn't bring herself to write or call her baby on her tour and tell her she'd sold the house. It was too impersonal and she wanted to be there, in person, to wrap her arms around her and hold her while she cried. Because surely, there would be tears. Jude liked to dramatize things and this would definitely be a good one to do the teen angst thing over. Vic liked to call it the stomp stomp slam. When any teenager would stomp up the stairs, stomp down the hallway and slam their door. Jude was really good at doing that.

"She's not going to live with James," Sadie said leaning against the door jam. She'd come home to finish boxing up herself to bring to her dorm. She still couldn't believe her mom had sold the house. And without discussing it.

"She really doesn't have a choice," Vic said softly. She hated that Sadie was pointing out things she wasn't ready to face. Jude wouldn't like living with James. She knew that, but she could always hope.

"She won't forgive you for this, selling the house, packing up her room, planning her life for her," Sadie said walking into the almost empty room.

"Oh, what would you know, you haven't talked to Jude either. She might enjoy the change of scenery, this house holds way to many memories. For all of us, it's time for us to move on," Victoria explained trying to sound really upbeat.

"You mean time for you to move on," Sadie said sitting down on Jude's bed. She patted the spot beside her and waited until her mom was sitting down before continuing. "What's the real reason you are selling the house? Because we both know it would take a lot more than changing your life."

"I can't afford the house payments on my salary and Stuart's already strapped for cash, he's having a hard time making Jude's child support payments," Vic admitted feeling like a failure in her daughter's eyes.

"So what, demand he make the payments. He's spending all his money on freakin Yvette and maybe it's time reality intruded on the two lovebirds," Sadie said really pissed off now.

"I don't want to cause friction when Jude gets home," Vic admitted softly. "I'm hoping that the talk we had will have inspired her to fix their relationship. And I won't be the one to wreck that because I need money. Jude and I don't need this big house, something smaller is good enough."

"But moving in with James," Sadie said doubtfully.

"We're just friends," Victoria said laughing at the look of disbelief on Sadie's face. "I'm serious honey, he's just offering his apartment because it's a decent one and he knows that I can't afford a decent one on only my salary. He has a girlfriend, she lives in the States and flies out once a month. She knows and told me that she hoped I accepted James's offer. He's giving me a break."

"Oh," Sadie said sheepishly. When her mom brought up living with a guy, the first thing that popped into her head was 'great, mom's got a new boyfriend.' Sadie hated being wrong.

"Jude's still gonna flip," Sadie warned. "But you're right, I haven't talked to her. I haven't even tried to talk to her. After the way she talked to me at the coffee shop, I was so angry."

"You deserved everything she said Sadie, you know she had feelings for Tommy," Vic said shaking her head. "You two, always competing, since the day Jude started talking, you both argued. I don't know why you two can't get along."

"Because Jude's like dad and I'm like you," Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Victoria asked staring at Sadie like she'd grown an extra head. "You and Jude are so alike. Not in appearance but your personalities, the same. You'd probably get along better if you two sat down and got everything out in the open."

"I don't think so," Sadie said standing up. She was sick of this conversation. "I just came to tell you I'm all packed and I'm heading back to campus. I'll call you sometime this week and let you know what's up. Bye mom."

"Bye hon," Victoria said watching her leave the room. She still didn't stand up, staring at all of Jude's stuff, realizing how wrong she was to have hidden the move from Jude. She was going to react badly. This was her room, her oasis. She escaped into this room almost every day to write her songs. How would she deal sleeping on a sleeper sofa and sharing a closet and dresser with her mom?

* * *

Please Review, tell me what you think. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Can you see her?" Tommy asked from the front row. Most of G Major associates were back stage but he and Kwest had decided to sit in the crowd to get the whole effect. If the screams coming from all around him were taken into consideration, the tour was a huge success. People were screaming Jude and Shay's name. It seemed the punk rock princess had won over Shay's fans.

"No man, she's still got three minutes," Kwest said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Relax Tom, she's gonna be fine."

"We should be backstage, I shouldn't surprise her by sitting right in front of her," Tommy said getting ready to walk away.

"No Tommy, if she saw you backstage, she'd just glare at you and storm away. If you're in the audience, she can't do that. This is what you both need after being separated for such a long time. The first time you see each other you shouldn't be able to talk, you'd just screw it up anyway," Kwest said rolling his eyes.

When the fans screams all around him got even louder he knew that she'd taken the stage. Tommy looked up and watched as Spied, Wally and Kyle took the stage. They were all set up and ready when Jude walked out from stage left. She was wearing jeans that had holes in the knees and a black tank top. Tommy was surprised she looked the same. She hadn't changed her appearance at all. It seemed Darius couldn't even get her to dress differently.

"Hey Toronto!" Jude yelled into the microphone and waited 'til all the screams died down. "You don't know how glad I am to be back home. It's been a long tour and now, I'm ready to end it with a bang." And she looked back at Kyle and nodded. The music for 24 started and Jude launched into it.

Tommy and Kwest looked at each other in surprise. Jude was like a different person on stage now. Before she rocked the stage but she always seemed a little tame but tonight she was all over the stage, singing to the fans, dancing with Spied and Wally. She was kicking ass.

"She looks so happy," Tommy whispered. He couldn't believe how happy she looked.

"Now that's the right way to start off the night," Jude said smiling into the crowd. "But I have a special treat for you tonight. I haven't sang this song anywhere else, it's special for you guys." When the opening music for Waste My Time started playing Tommy looked at Kwest and smiled.

"Darius is going to be so pissed," Kwest said laughing.

"No changes to the tour," Tommy mimicked Darius. He turned back to the stage and started singing the words with Jude. It was one of his favorite songs of hers.

When Shay walked out onstage the crowd started screaming even louder. He walked towards her staring at her the whole time. Soon the were dancing together and grinding making Tommy clench his teeth so he wouldn't run up there and pull them away.

"They're just playing it up for the crowd," Kwest said hoping to calm Tommy down. He looked like he was poised for a fight and they definitely didn't want that kind of publicity for the tour. He was glad when the song ended and Shay kissed Jude's cheek and walked offstage.

"Now is when I usually sing Skin to relax and calm down but I have a new song. And I think I'm going to premiere it right here, if you think that's alright?" Jude asked the crowd smiling when they all screamed their approval. "Okay, it's taken me all tour to get this right." She turned to the Speed who nodded to let her know he was ready. "This is dedicated to a certain somebody, you know who you are."

_You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame.  
Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame._

Jude was looking out into the crowd and was smiling at all the fans in the first couple rows who were swaying and screaming their approval. But the smile froze when she looked into a pair of familiar brown eyes. She'd known he would come, all of G Major was here she just assumed he was backstage with everybody else. She wanted to stop, walk offstage and get as far away from him and the tears that were swimming in her eyes. But then she realized how therapeutic this could be, and started singing just to him.

_Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me til your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, _

_Oh, Liar, Liar._

Tommy stared into Jude's eyes, knowing that every word she was singing was for him. His heart was breaking for her, he never realized how deep she felt for him. She was sixteen, wasn't it impossible for a sixteen year old to feel that much. He'd thought it was a crush, maybe a little infatuation, but listening to all the pain pouring out from her, he realized she felt a lot more than she ever let on. And now he had an even bigger challenge of getting her friendship back.

_Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name_

Speed finally saw what had Jude so hypnotized in the crowd and smirked. So she was singing it to him, at least it wasn't love song. Maybe Quincy would realize just what he'd given up when he'd chose Sadie. And c'mon, who could compare Sadie to Jude, Jude was in a total different league. Sadie was Barbie, fun to look at but Jude, she was so much more. Speed walked over to Jude and smiled when she looked at him. He wanted her to know he was there for her.

_Tell me you love me like a star,  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me til your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar,_

_Liar, Liar,  
__Oh, Liar, Liar_

Jude took a deep breath and put her whole heart into the next part. She wanted him to hear how much pain, how much anger he caused. She knew that it would kill him, only because he was her producer and it would be hard to work together after this song. Or any of the other one's she wrote on the tour.

_Tell me you love me like a star,  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me til your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,_

_Oh, Tell me you'll love me like a star  
__Tell me you want me where ever you are  
__Tell me you'll breath me til your last breath_

_Liar Liar,  
Liar Liar  
_

Tommy closed his eyes and walked away from Kwest and the concert. He had to get away. Before, he knew he had hurt her. It didn't take a genius to figure that out. But now, knowing how much pain, he wanted to kick his own ass. The old Tommy, wouldn't have cared. He would have shrugged his shoulders and said tough luck little girl. But now, he wanted to hold her and never let go. Jude was everything Tommy wanted. Why did he always realize these things when it was too late? _  
_

Jude watched Tommy walk away and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry anymore. Speed and Shay were right. He wasn't worth it. He didn't seem to care that she was hurt, that her heart was broken. But watching him walk away, with his shoulder's hunched and he looked so dejected. She wanted to hold him and tell him that it would be okay. Because seeing him again, watching him, Tommy was what Jude wanted. And she could sing a hundred songs about getting over him and it wouldn't matter. Her heart was his, and she didn't know how to get that back.

The rest of her set was over with quickly. And with a heavy heart Jude walked offstage with the picture of Tommy still in her head. She couldn't believe after everything that she still couldn't wait to stand in front of him, just the two of them. To hear him talk to write a song with him. To make another album together. And to repair everything that had gone wrong three months earlier.

"Jude," Georgia said pulling her into a hug.

"Georgia!" Jude cried wrapping her arms around her. It felt so good to see her. She couldn't wait to show her all the songs she'd written, even though none of them would end up on the album. She was not going to make an angry girl album.

"That song Jude," Georgia said softly pulling away. "I'm sorry he hurt you."

Jude looked at Georgia in confusion. "What are you…how'd you know?" she asked quietly. She was sick of denying that Tommy had hurt her. As far as she was concerned, all the people close to her should know.

"Are you kidding me, the airport scene? The song where you stared at Tom for the whole time? And the look in your eye, just now when I said his name," Georgia said pulling Jude away from everybody so they could talk in some privacy.

"I'm dealing," Jude said when the silence got to be too much.

"Badly," Georgia said bluntly. Jude stared at her in surprise. "Jude, I don't mean to add more bad news onto your already full plate. But I wanted you to find out from me."

"Georgia, just tell me," Jude said wondering what could be so bad.

"Darius bought G Major," Georgia said slowly.

"He what," Jude said shocked. Of all the things she could have said, Jude never imagined that. "Doesn't he have his own label? Why does he want yours?"

"I'm not at liberty to say but G Major is now under Darius's control. And along with that, all of G Major's artists are now under his control. You, Jude, are under his control," Georgia said hating to be the one to tell her but knowing it couldn't come from anybody else.

"I control me," Jude said seriously.

"Not when I'm around," a voice said coldly from behind her.

"Jude meet Liam, Darius's right hand man," Georgia said as Jude turned to look at the man who would be 'controlling' her now.

"Hi," Jude said before she turned her back and started talking to Georgia again. "How come nobody told me what was going on 'til now?"

"It was none of your business Ms. Harrison," Liam said walking so he stood beside Georgia.

"Excuse me, did it look like I was talking to you?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"Somebody's got a little attitude, we'll get rid of that real quick," Liam said before smirking and walking away. Jude waited until he was a couple feet away before she said, "tell me that you are just kidding. That this is one of Shay's practical jokes because it's not funny."

"Jude, I'm being serious." Georgia smiled sadly, Jude was her favorite artist, probably the best G Major ever had. She couldn't believe she wouldn't be there to watch her climb to the top, because she would get there. Darius would make sure of that. She just wanted to be there to watch it, be there to offer support and a shoulder when it got tough. The music business wasn't for weak people and Jude was going to get firsthand knowledge of that. "Tommy is still your producer, I made sure of that; and Kwest will still be there. It's only EJ and I that are gone."

"Why am I just finding our about this now?" Jude asked coldly, ignoring the comment about Tommy. She was surprised to find herself relieved that he wasn't going to.

"It wasn't finalized until a couple days ago and we didn't want to wreck your tour by worrying you about G Major," Georgia explained knowing that that was just an excuse.

"You heard that song, talk to my band, the tour was already a bust. I've spent the whole tour crying and sick. This would have given me something else to think about, and maybe I wouldn't have spent the whole thing brooding over Tommy." Jude backed away when Georgia made a move to hug her. "You know, I'm sick of this. People keeping things from me to protect me or because they are afraid of how I'll react. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Georgia watched Jude storm away and smiled sadly when she felt somebody walk up beside her. She didn't need to look, she already knew it was Tommy. "She's angry but I'm not sure it's at me or at you."

"It's not my fault Darius bought G Major," Tommy said confused.

"No, but I'm sure she realizes you knew and didn't tell her," Georgia said walking towards the parking lot. There was no reason to stick around anymore. Jude belonged to Darius now, she was interfering by staying.

"It's not like she called or wrote me," Tommy said.

"No, but when you're sixteen, your feelings don't always make sense. Besides, she probably wishes you would have made the first move." Georgia was by her car now and she pulled Tommy in for one last hug. "She's going to be angry but don't let her push you away. She's coming home to her life being turned upside down. Her mom, she uh...it's not my place to say."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Just be there, let her scream, yell and cry on your shoulder. She's going to need Tommy her friend more than Tommy her producer," Georgia said opening the driver's side door. She climbed in and shut the door.

Tommy waved goodbye and watched as one of his mentors drove off and left him alone to pick up the pieces. Jude wasn't going to want to talk but he'd try at least. He hoped she wasn't going to cry, he couldn't handle it when she cried. He'd probably end up kissing her and they didn't need that happening again.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I want to thank the people who are reviewing, you are putting a smile on my face. But not enough people are reviewing. If nobodies reading this, why should I keep updating? So please, please, please, if you are reading my story, review. Tell me it sux, if you think it does. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Jude closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the taxi's seat. She was so tired. After fighting with Georgia and having to tell a million people that she didn't feel like celebrating the end of the tour, she just wanted to go home and crawl into her own bed and sleep for days. But that wasn't allowed, Darius wanted her at the studio at 8 in the morning. That was less than six hours from now and she was still half an hour from home.

She still couldn't believe that nobody had shown up from her family. Her mom had told her, not even a month ago, that the whole family was going to be here tonight. And now, not one person had shown up. She knew they had all seen her perform before but not in front of this huge of a crowd. Now she had to take a taxi, that she really couldn't afford, only because she was too chicken to ask for a ride. She didn't want anybody to know that her own family had blown off one of her big nights.

She also hadn't seen Tommy since he'd walked away and Kwest had been busy running around being Darius's errand boy. She was positive she was going to get yelled at for leaving without letting anybody know. She really didn't think a phone call to Spiederman's voicemail counted. Besides, she didn't really care at this point.

Jude barely said three words to the taxi driver, quite content to travel in silence. She wanted to forget about tonight and just relax but she kept seeing the look in Tommy's eyes right before he walked away. It had looked like he was in pain or something but that was ridiculous. What did he have to be hurt about? It wasn't like Jude had gone and wrecked their friendship or anything. Okay, so she'd walked away and left him with the impression that she wasn't going to talk to him anymore. She was sixteen, she was suppose to freak out and basically confuse everybody around her.

She was still mad at him, but after seeing him at the concert tonight. Some of the anger had turned into sadness and now she really wished she could take back some of things she had said. Mainly the never want to see you again; that was a bald face lie. Jude couldn't even imagine not seeing him again.

"Miss, we're here," the driver said looking at her from the rearview mirror. Jude nodded and handed over more than enough money for the fare and hurried out of the taxi. She was less than five minutes from her bed and nothing was going to keep her from it. Well, except for the For Sale sign prominently displayed in her front lawn. Now who in the hell put that there?

Jude stumbled past it glancing back at it as she put her key in the lock on the front door. Well, at least that still worked. She opened the door, not exactly sure what to expect. The main foyer was empty. The rug that Sadie and her mom had spent all day shopping for was gone. The little table that everybody always set their house keys on was no longer there. And the mirror, the old Victorian mirror that Stuart's mother had given them in her will was missing too. Maybe they'd been robbed.

When she stepped into the living room and that was empty too, Jude knew that they hadn't been robbed. Her family had moved and not told her. She walked farther into the room, picturing what it use to look like. She hoped her mom hadn't gotten rid of the couch. Jude loved laying on the couch writing lyrics down.

Jude's stomach grumbled and she hurried to the kitchen but wasn't at all surprised to find it empty too. She opened the fridge but it was empty and obviously turned off. She couldn't believe her mom had moved and didn't say a word. Didn't even send a damn letter. Jude was afraid to go upstairs. She already suspected her room would be empty but there was that silly smidgen of hope that her mom would have left that one alone; left it for her to pack at least.

Jude took one last deep breath before she headed up the stairs. She peered into the rooms as she made her way to hers at the end up of the hallway. Sadie's room was empty, no surprise there, she'd moved out over the summer. Her mom's room was empty too, along with the bathroom. Jude paused right outside her door and closed her eyes as she stepped inside.

It was empty. Her oasis, the one place where Jude could escape into her own world, into her own music was gone. Now it was just an empty room. All her posters were gone, hopefully not in the trash, some of those posters were worth a lot of money. Her bed, the place where most of her songs were born, was gone. Everything was gone. Her mom had entered her room and packed everything without telling her. Who did that?

Jude walked over to her window and looked outside. She could see Jamie's house down the street, the light on in his room. She wished that she could walk over there and knock on his door and know that he'd let her borrow a pillow and let her crash. But she couldn't do that, didn't know if they were even friends anymore, and she hated that most of all. Jude Harrison, rock star extraordinaire, didn't even have a single friend she could call and ask to crash with them. How pathetic was she?

Jude turned away from the window, feeling the tears welling up behind her eyes she walked over to where her bed was suppose to be. She took off the hooded sweatshirt she was wearing and threw it on the ground. She dropped to her knees and slowly laid down until her head was lying on her sweatshirt. The last thought she remembered having was she wished her mom would have left her bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tommy!" Kwest yelled seeing his best friend and fellow producer walking towards his viper. "Have you seen Jude?" he asked hopefully, knowing Darius was going to take a huge bite out of his ass if he didn't find her soon.

"Haven't seen her since she talked with Georgia," Tommy said walking back towards his friend. "You should talk to the band, I'm sure they know where she is."

"I did, Spied said she borrowed his sweatshirt about half an hour ago and mumbled something about finding a bed," Kwest said shaking his head in confusion. "We've checked all the buses and nobody saw her leave."

"She has to be here," Tommy said, kissing goodbye a good night's sleep. Not that it would have been that good to begin with.

"Darius is going to kill me," Kwest said the tone of his voice coming to close to a whine. Tommy hated whining.

"Dude, calm down, we'll find her," Tommy said deciding to check all the buses himself. His Jude would have found the quietest corner and curled into a little ball to sleep. If you weren't looking closely, you might miss her. But after he'd searched all the buses, and any other place he could think of.

"Okay, she's left the arena," Tommy told Kwest quietly.

"She wouldn't just leave without telling anybody," Kwest said pacing back and forth.

"Well, she didn't just leave without telling anybody," Spiederman said from behind them. When they both turned to face him, he held up his cell phone with a smirk. "Seems the rock princess only wanted me to know where she was going."

"Where?" Kwest asked one step away from ripping the cell phone out of Jude's lead guitarist hand.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Spied said turning to walk away. "She did say she wanted to be alone for awhile."

"If you don't tell me where she went, I swear I will make you regret it," Tommy said clenching his hand into a fist.

"Chill man," Spied said glaring at him. "She just went home."

"Let me hear the message," Kwest said eyeing Tommy. If he was trying to pretend him and Jude were just friends. He was failing miserably.

Spied put his phone on speaker and called his voicemail. He held it out so they could all here it. "Hey Spied, it's me…I mean Jude. I just thought somebody should know I left, and yeah, I chose you. Do you feel special? Nah, anyway, I'm heading home. I'm gonna crash before my 8 o'clock meeting tomorrow morning. So yeah, I'm okay. See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"So you see, she's okay," Spiederman said rolling his eyes before he walked away.

Tommy stared off after him for a couple seconds before he turned to face Kwest. "I'm going to call her house quick, make sure she got there okay." Kwest nodded and watched as Tommy dialed his cell phone but he hung up to fast to have talked to anybody. "There phone is no longer in service."

Kwest sighed. "Well, witness me walking proudly into my execution." Tommy shook his head and smiled at his friends theatrics. He never realized how much of a drama queen Kwest could be. Tommy once again turned and made his way towards his car when somebody else's voice stopped him. Only he never thought he'd hear her voice again, and if by some miracle he did, it definitely wasn't anytime in this century.

"Tommy, have you seen Jude?" Sadie asked with her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't even looking him in the eye, but over his shoulder.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again," Tommy said confused.

"No sorry, you must have me confused with my sister. I said I never wanted to speak to you again," Sadie said glaring at him.

Tommy stared at her and decided telling her that Jude did the whole woman scorned thing better wasn't in his best interests. "And yet, here you are, speaking to me."

"Only because Mom freaked when she had to work and couldn't come to the show. Plus Dad and Yvette are out of town doing God knows what. So I get little sister patrol and have to pick her up so she can get the shock of a lifetime," Sadie rambled.

"Well you just missed her," Tommy said starting to walk towards his car.

"What do you mean? Not that you'll tell me the truth anyways," Sadie said following him.

"Look Sadie, I don't feel like dealing with your drama tonight, so please go find Kwest, he'll fill you in," Tommy said without even looking at her.

"Tommy, if you know where Jude is, just tell me," Sadie said not wanting to walk around the Arena one more time. Her feet were killing her. "I'll never talk to you again after this moment."

"Your sister went home earlier tonight. I'm not sure how, my guess is a taxi, since everybody she knows is pretty much here," Tommy said motioning around to everybody. "So go home and congratulate your sister on a job well done. She's definitely made it to the big leagues." Tommy turned but saw out of the corner of his eye that Sadie was just standing there, frozen. "What's wrong now?"

"Please tell me you didn't just say what I thought you said," Sadie said closing her eyes.

"What, that Jude's made it to the big leagues. Well she did," Tommy said confused. But then his eyes opened in surprise. "Please don't tell me you're still jealous of her. Damn Sadie, she's your sister."

"Oh shut up you ass," Sadie said pushing his shoulder. "I'm not jealous of my sister. I don't want her life, maybe I use to, but not anymore. Not if she has to work with jerks like you." When Tommy just rolled her eye she glared at him. "And I know she's made it to the big leagues, as you call it. She's damn talented and I've always had faith in her, even when we weren't getting along."

"So then what did I say that made you so worried?" Tommy asked trying to remember what he said.

"That Jude went home, please tell me she didn't," Sadie said getting worked up again.

"Is that a bad thing? The girls tired, she's had a long couple of months and now that G Major's under new management, her life's just gotten a little more complicated," Tommy said rolling his eyes. "So whatever you had planned, it's canceled, let the girl sleep."

"Tommy, she couldn't have gone home because we don't have a home anymore," Sadie said softly. When Tommy finally stopped and faced her so she knew he was listening she continued. "My mom isn't planning anything, unless it's how she's going to go to work tomorrow on only four hours of sleep. She's working her second job tonight Tommy. And I was late picking up Jude because I had to work and my boss is a jerk and made me stay late to cover a shift."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Tommy asked slowly.

"I knew how you felt about me when you never showed in Europe and never answered your cell phone," Sadie said coldly. "I didn't think you'd care about my new wonderful, freedom full life. What a joke, I go to school all day and work all night just to help my mom with rent, food and Jude."

"What happened to your house?"

"Dad hasn't exactly been steady with the child support payments and my mom couldn't afford the house payment. So she had to sell it, or put it up for sale, hasn't sold yet." Sadie crossed her arms again, she couldn't believe she was telling him all of this but for some reason, confiding in Tommy was easy.

"And let me guess, you never told Jude any of this," Tommy said sarcastically. This is what Georgia had been talking about, Jude's mom had sold their home.

"Don't judge us," Sadie said angrily. "We didn't want to wreck her tour and I was suppose to be her in time to tell her on the way to mom's new apartment."

"Do you even realize how much this is going to hurt her? Affect her? She's already angry at you for keeping whatever we were a secret, now this. Are you tying to permanently damage your relationship with your sister?" Tommy asked confused.

"I didn't want to be the bad guy!" Sadie yelled. "I know she hates me and I didn't want her to hate me anymore. She loves that house and this is going to kill her. I can't imagine what's going through her mind right now."

"She's all alone," Tommy said finally realizing where Jude probably was. He glared at Sadie one last time and ran to his car. He didn't know if she'd be happy to see him but he wasn't going to let that stop him from being there for him. Georgia didn't know how right she was when she said Jude would need him, it seemed they were all in for some surprises. Tommy just hoped they could pass this hurdle before the next one came flying at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews. I loved reading them. Thank you. Please review again.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tommy slowly parked the viper in front of the Harrison house. "Guess I can't call it that anymore," he muttered softly to himself. He opened his door and walked quickly towards the front door with his hands in his pockets. He didn't expect anybody to answer when he knocked on the door and was looking around for a way to break in but first he tried the door knob and smiled when it opened in his hand.

"Jude!" He called out making his way from room to room. He'd already gone through the living room and was in the kitchen when he realized how empty the house really was. When Sadie had said they didn't have a home anymore, she hadn't been kidding. There wasn't one thing left of the Harrison's and that made Tommy that more determined to find her.

He ran up the stairs and barely glanced into any of the rooms. It was like he already knew where she was and didn't need to look anymore.

When he opened Jude's bedroom door and didn't see anything, he actually felt let down. He'd mentally been bracing himself for her anger and pain but she wasn't even here. He turned to walk back downstairs when his eyes finally caught sight of her. She was curled into the fetal position and sound asleep.

Tommy smiled as he walked towards her quietly, not wanting to disturb her. She looked so peaceful but yet, uncomfortable. He sat down leaning against the wall watching her sleep. He had no idea how long he sat there but it was hours before she stirred.

"Oh God," Jude said when her back groaned in protest as she tried to stretch.

"Here, let me help," Tommy said jumping back as Jude screamed. "Jude, hey, it's me, Tommy."

Jude closed her eyes as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Were you trying to give me a damn heart attack?" she asked loudly hitting his shoulder.

"Ow," Tommy said rubbing his shoulder.

"How long have you been here?" Jude asked after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Hours," Tommy answered.

"So Spied finally spilled my whereabouts, I thought he'd at least keep silent for 24 hours," Jude said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't give him much of a choice," Tommy said smiling when Jude looked at him.

"Threatened him, did you?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"You had us worried Jude," he replied calmly. He wasn't going to let her get to him, he wasn't here to fight.

"I just went home, I needed a break," Jude said softly deciding to drop the attitude. "With all the G Major drama and seeing you, I needed to just be alone. Think about things, write a song or two."

Tommy smiled sadly. "Going to be hard to write a song in here."

"Can you believe this?" Jude asked still a little shocked. She looked around the room and threw her hands up in the air. "My room is gone and I don't even know where it all went."

Tommy ached to wrap his arms around her and hold her. She looked so hurt and confused. He almost hated to tell her what he did know about her situation but he knew it would be worse if he kept silent. "Jude, your mom had to sell the house. She couldn't afford the payments anymore."

"What?" she asked even more confused.

"I ran into Sadie at the concert and she told me some stuff," Tommy said knowing his next words were going to hurt. "Your Dad has been really late with his child support payments so your mom had to get a second job. But she still couldn't afford the house payment."

"She's selling the house because of me," Jude said softly.

"That's not what I meant," Tommy said quickly.

"But that's what it does mean," Jude interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Jude, with or without you, she couldn't afford the house payments," Tommy said seriously. "If your Dad would make the damn payments she could most likely keep the house. If it's anybody's fault, it's your dads."

"I have enough blame towards him, thank you very much," Jude said rolling her eyes. "Well, it seems I've come home off a great tour, to a mess of a situation. G Major is royally screwed, my family, royally screwed, my friendships, royally screwed. Just call me Screwed."

"You're not screwed," Tommy said wanting to smile at her drama queen antics. She was definitely not the type to look at the glass half full, she was the glass half empty all the way. "All you need to worry about is getting back into the studio and starting your sophomore album. Darius has a great up and coming producer set aside for you. He's got big plans, real big plans."

"What producer?" Jude asked.

"Because I told Georgia what you said at the coffee shop and she told Darius. I'm going to be producing the next Instant Star," Tommy said quietly.

"The what?" Jude asked even more confused.

"Darius is holding another Instant Star contest, he thinks it's the next American Idol," Tommy said rolling his eyes. "I really can't say anymore though Jude. I'm sure he's going to let you in on all of his ideas tomorrow morning."

"Did I step off the tour bus into an alternate reality or something?" Jude stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of Tommy. "I mean, I had myself prepared for a lot of things when I got home but so far, none of what I thought might happen, has happened! No, instead I get a new G Major, a dead beat dad, no home and there wasn't even a damn-" Jude stopped before she let out too much. She didn't want Tommy's pity.

"There wasn't even a damn what?" Tommy asked wondering where she was going with her little rant.

"There wasn't a damn person that cared about me waiting to tell me how proud they are of me," Jude said softly. "Spied's parents were there. Wally and Kyle had their parents there. Why couldn't mine be there for me, just once, when I needed them there. I got off that bus knowing Sadie was probably still angry at me. I got off knowing Jamie wouldn't be there. I even knew that you would be there only because everybody from G Major would be there. So when I was standing onstage that night, I realized that there wasn't a single person there that gave a damn about me."

"Now that's where you're wrong," Tommy said standing up and walking so he was standing in front of her. "You had thousands of fans in that audience ready to greet their Instant Star home. They wanted you, not Shay; and Georgia didn't have to be there but she came to see you. Because she cares and I wasn't there because everybody from G Major was there. I was there to see you; for three months all I've wanted was to see you but I stepped back and let Kwest go whenever you needed a producer on tour."

"What does that mean exactly?" Jude asked softly

"I don't know," Tommy said honestly. "I didn't choose Sadie over you. I never saw it that way, I was just hanging out with somebody who I thought was cool. You can never have too many friends right?"

"She doesn't want to be your friend Tommy," Jude said coldly.

"Oh I realized that, about five minutes after you left that coffee shop," Tommy said smiling. "I never went with her to Europe. I haven't seen or spoken to her until tonight. I was actually surprised she sought me out at the venue. Her last voicemail said she was never talking to me again."

"Sadie always was the drama queen," Jude said smiling back.

"Oh I think you have a little in you too," Tommy teased her. He wanted to give her a hug so bad but knew that he couldn't unless she started it. She had set boundaries and he'd already broken most of them.

"Tommy, I wish I could take back some of that stuff I said," Jude admitted her voice cracking slightly. There was so much more she wanted to say but she couldn't. Tommy would have to start that conversation. She was done putting herself out there to be rejected.

"Don't, some of that stuff made me take a good long look at myself and I didn't like what I saw," Tommy said shaking his head.

"I don't want a new producer," Jude said.

"Now that you'll have to take up with Darius, like I said; he's got plans for you and I personally can't wait to watch the sparks fly," Tommy said chuckling softly. When Jude just smiled and looked away he backed away and decided to end the moment. "Lets get you…well, somewhere that has a bed at least. As it is, you only have 3 hours until you have to be at the studio."

"Lets just go to the studio," Jude said walking towards the door. "I know I can't record anything, can't step on my new 'producers' toes but I just want to mess around a bit."

"Can't wait to hear it," Tommy said following her out the door and down the stairs.

"Oh you can't hear it, not 'til it's finished. It's only for my producer's ears until it's done," Jude said smirking at Tommy.

"You are so going to rectify that tomorrow with Darius," Tommy said seriously. He had to be Jude's producer, if he wasn't, he'd never get to see her.

"Definitely, can't wait," Jude said getting into Tommy's viper. She turned and watched Tommy's profile as he pulled out onto the street. Over the past couple months she had felt many different emotions towards Tommy but this was the first time she actually felt they were okay again. They weren't really friends yet but hopefully, they were on their way. Because that's all she wanted, was to be his friend again. Jude rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, maybe if she kept telling herself that, she would really mean it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! Lets just say I was recovering from the season finale and well, I needed to get inspired but I did and in a big way. The story is really starting to flow now, writing itself if that makes sense. I am a huge Jommy fan so there will be some good Jommy moments coming up, I promise. Please tell me what you think, review pretty please. It doesn't take that long and I promise, if you have any ideas, I will try my hardest to work them in. Usually your ideas are better than mine anyways. :) R and R!**

**Chapter 6**

Jude walked into G Major not sure what to expect. But she definitely wasn't expecting it to look the same. The same boring paint, same couches, even the same pictures on the walls. "Doesn't even look like Darius took over?" she mumbled to herself not realizing anybody was listening.

"Only because he just took over control, I give him a week to have it looking pimped out," Tommy said rolling his eyes.

Jude nodded and followed Tommy back towards her favorite studio. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do here. She couldn't make music with Tommy, he wasn't her producer and her "new producer" wouldn't like her working with someone else, whoever that may be.

"So we both know I can't record anything, but I just wanted you to know that I would love to hear what you've written on tour," Tommy said sitting down in the producer's chair.

Jude stared at him before she felt herself start to grin but not happily but sadly. "Tommy, I'm not sure you will want to hear anything I've written."

"I know you hated me Jude, I can't say I'm happy about that but I want to fix this. So if I have to listen to a hundred songs telling me how much you hate me, I will. Because I will listen to anything you write, I love your music." Tommy said all that with a weird look in his eye. Jude wanted to ask him what that meant but she couldn't. A big part of her didn't want to know what he meant because things would either change or he would say nothing and she'd be hurt again.

"Okay," Jude said sitting down. She pulled out her guitar from her case and flipped through her journal trying to find a song that she could play for him without crying. She didn't want him to know how much she really had been affected by him choosing Sadie, although, he probably could guess.

_How do you love someone  
__That hurts you oh so bad  
__With intentions good  
__Was all he ever had  
__But how do I let go when I've  
__I've loved him for so long  
__And I've given him all that I could  
__Maybe love is a hopeless crime  
__Giving up what seems your lifetime  
__What went wrong with something once so good_

_How do you find the words to say  
__To say goodbye  
__If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye_

_I know now I was naïve  
__Never knew where this would lead  
__And I'm not trying to take away  
__From the good man that he is  
__But how do I let go when I've  
__Loved him for so long and I've  
__Given him all that I could  
__Was it something wrong that we did  
__Because others infiltrated  
__What went wrong with something once so good_

_How do you find the words to say  
__To say goodbye  
__If your heart don't have the heart to say  
__To say goodbye_

_Is this the end are you sure  
__How should you know  
__When you've never been here before  
__It's so hard to just let go  
__When this is the one and only love I've ever known  
__  
So how do you find the words to say  
__To say goodbye  
__If your heart don't have the heart to say  
To say goodbye_

Tommy had to look away from Jude when she stopped playing. It didn't take a genius to realize that song was about him and Jude's struggle to let him go. He never thought that it would come to this, he realized how much he'd come to rely on her always being there. But listening to this song, he realized that she was desperately trying to let him go. "Jude don't ever say goodbye to me."

"It's more metaphorical," Jude found herself explaining. "When I was on tour I wanted to get you out of my thoughts. I did everything in my power to let you go and this song is about that. I need to say goodbye to me and you as anything more than producer and artist. I know now that's all we'll ever be and I am okay with that. I know it's taken me awhile but I think I'm finally there."

"Jude-" Tommy said trying to find the words. But he couldn't come out and say that he wanted there to be more. Jude was still 16 and he was still 23. Maybe it was better this way, to just let the past go and start fresh.

"Tommy its okay, I understand what you've been trying to tell me since the beginning," Jude said smiling on the outside. This was such a joke, she was no where near okay with them never being anything more than producer and artist. But she had to do this. "You are to old for me, I realize that now."

"That's good to know Jude," somebody said from the doorway. They'd both been so wrapped up in each other they hadn't even heard the door open.

Jude's eyes opened wide and she turned to face an extremely mad Darius. "Uh hi Darius," she said trying to smile.

"In my office, now!" he yelled pointing at Jude.

Jude stood up and set her guitar down. She looked back at Tommy before she followed her new "boss" into his office. She sat down quickly not wanting to piss him off much more. She couldn't be sure how much he'd heard of her conversation with Tommy. But looking back, none of it was good.

"Last night will never happen again," Darius said taking his seat like he was royalty.

Jude stared at him in confusion. "Last night?" she asked.

"You had a set arranged, the same set for the whole damn tour. You never change the set, especially without approval," Darius said enunciating like she was a little child. "You had your chance to do the duet with Shay, you chose to not to use it; and you never play a new song without approval from me."

"Um…excuse me Darius, but until yesterday, I thought Georgia was "in charge" of me and she never minded me changing my set," Jude said sarcastically using her hands to make the quotation marks when she said in chare.

"Well, now you know," Darius said coldly. "Things are changing around here. You may have been G Majors punk princess when Georgia was here but now that I'm in charge, like you said, you are just another artist; and not a very good one may I add."

"Record sales show a different story," she said pretending to yawn. She knew she was asking for it but she couldn't let him put her down like this. When you chewed out Jude Harrison, you were asking for it, as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah well, they are a bit small when compared to Shay and Eden, aren't they?" Darius said smiling when he saw me glare at him at the mention of my biggest rival. "Scored a point there, didn't I? Seems Eden's CD is a bigger hit, selling double what yours has done."

"Can I help it that people love dumb blondes? I don't want her fans," Jude said shuddering at the thought. "People who buy her music are just plain tone deaf."

"That may be your opinion but she's done me proud," Darius said leaning back.

"Only because she does exactly what you say. Tell me Darius, does anyone on your label have a thought for themselves or do they all get permission from you before they go to the bathroom?" Jude saw she scored a point with that one when he leaned forward and glared at her even more, if it was possible.

"The attitude has to go, Liam told me you had one but I didn't think it'd be this bad," Darius said more to himself than to Jude. He stood up and began to pace back and forth. "Have to have a sit down with Portia, she's going to have to fix you up. New hair color, new clothes, the works. And that song as got to go, nobody wants to listen to somebody whine." He looked at her and shook his head. "Please tell me that's not the same outfit you were wearing last night?"

"I'm so sorry Darius, I would have changed but I was too busy walking around my empty house," she said really pissed off now.

"What?" Darius asked momentarily confused. "Doesn't matter," he added before she could say anything. "I'm thinking Stupid Girl for Friday. That gives you four days for the band to learn the music and lyrics. Kwest can help you with that. Hmmm…yeah, that works, go home, change and then when you get back find Kwest."

"Darius, I don't think," Jude started to say.

"That's good, I'm not paying you to think, but to listen," Darius said picking up his phone and dialing a number.

Jude turned and walked out the room, Darius talking to whoever Portia was in the background. The last thing she heard was Darius calling her a mess. She wanted to walk back in there and give him a piece of her mind but she wasn't sure where her mind was. She was still trying to wrap her mind around Friday and the song Stupid Girl. Plus, new hair color? What was wrong with the red? It made her stand out from everybody else. Didn't it?

She walked back into the studio where she'd set her stuff and saw Tommy flipping through her journal and grabbed it out of his hands. "That's private."

"Jude, there is some amazing songs in there," Tommy said standing up watching her gather her stuff together.

"Yeah well, I'm betting nobody will hear them," Jude muttered.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked confused.

"Darius has some big plans for me," Jude said rolling her eyes.

"Don't let him change you Jude," Tommy said shaking his head no.

"I'm thinking it's too late but whatever, I gotta go," she said flipping her cell phone open and dialing her Mom's number. She had to change and hopefully figure what the hell she was going to do. Because she may have come home but it wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't intend for Darius to be such a jerk but he came out that way and I gotta say, it really fits the story! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the latest update. So I'm not getting many reviews which either means people are reading and not reviewing or nobody's reading. Either way, it doesn't leave me much to go on. As a writer, I thrive on constructive criticism. So when I don't get any, I kinda panic and don't write. So if you want more, please review. It's as easy as that. **

**Chapter 7**

Jude stepped out of the taxi and handed the driver a twenty. She took a deep breath before she looked up at the apartment building before her. If Toronto had a ghetto, they were now going to be living in it. She couldn't believe her mom was selling the house to move into an apartment. Why didn't she have the court make dad pay the damn child support? It's not like he can't afford the child support.

Jude made her way inside the wide open door; not surprised to find that the elevator was out of order and made her way to the stairs. She climbed the three floors stepping onto the third floor, grimacing at the stench of stale cigarette smoke and garlic.

"311...311," Jude said softly to herself as she walked by the doors until she came to her new home. She knocked timidly but then more strongly and she attempted to smile when the door opened.

"Jude right?" the guy said standing before her. He was wearing blue jeans and a baseball cap and that's it. He had a beer in one hand and his cell phone in the other. "Your mom's back in her room.

"Thanks," Jude said stepping past him and making her way down the only hallway until she came to the first bedroom. "Mom, you in here?" she asked knocking softly on the door.

"Jude, you're here," Victoria said standing up trying to wipe away her tears before her daughter saw them. She had to be strong right now, Jude couldn't know how bad this was affecting her.

"Mom, why didn't you tell me?" Jude asked setting her backpack and guitar case down.

Victoria looked down at the ground and sighed. "I didn't want to bother you while you were on tour. I wanted you to have fun and not worry about our situation. I'm the parent, I'm suppose to figure out these things."

"I could have helped," Jude said stepping forward so she could wrap her arms around her mom. "You have access to my accounts, you could have dipped into my account."

"No way Jude, that's your money to spend on you," Victoria said pulling back so she could see her daughter's face.

"Mom, keeping our house is sort of spending my money on me. I don't want to live here, I was afraid to set my guitar down when I paid the taxi driver!" Jude said seriously.

"It's not that bad," Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Mom, the door was wide open, isn't it supposed to be closed so strange people can't just walk in?" Jude asked.

"They are going to fix it," she replied walking back over to her bed.

Jude looked around the room which looked more like a closet. It barely fit the two dressers and the twin bed that took up all the space. The walls were this ugly mucus color and the carpet was brown shag. Her mom was still living out of boxes probably realizing once she had started unpacking that there wasn't room for much.

"Nice décor," Jude said sarcastically.

"Okay, so it's not much but it's also not forever," Victoria hurried to say. "James's is being very nice letting us stay here 'til I figure out what to do."

"James's, that's the guy who answered the door," Jude said trying to figure things out.

"Yes, he's really nice. He works with me and he had an extra room so it seemed like a win win situation," she said smiling hopefully.

"You said room, where am I going to sleep?" Jude asked carefully.

"The couch is pretty comfortable, but I'll sleep on it if you aren't comfortable with it," Victoria said sounding really tired all of a sudden.

"No Mom it's okay," Jude said shaking her head. "I'll sleep on the sofa. But for right now I have to get changed and back to G Major, Darius's orders."

"Darius?" Victoria asked confused.

"Oh, you probably haven't heard," Jude said and then went on to explain everything before she changed into new jeans and a Beatles t-shirt. She put her hair up into a pony tail and smiled one last time at her mom before heading back to G Major.

* * *

"So Jude," Portia said walking around her while writing on the clipboard in her hands. "This is not how an artist with a platinum record is suppose to dress. A pony tail? Ripped Jeans? Jude, we are so going to have to go on a shopping spree."

"I like the way I dress," Jude said crossing her arms in a defensive manor across her chest.

"Yeah if you're a normal teenage girl which you're not," Portia said without even looking at her. "And this red hair, it's cute for a punk but so not the direction you are going. I don't even want to know why you dyed it this color."

"It's my natural hair color," Jude said glaring at her.

"Well I feel sorry for you then," Portia said finally looking up but only because somebody knocked on her office door and opened it without waiting for a response. "We're busy in here."

"Darius wants us to start recording Stupid Girl," Kwest said shrugging his shoulder before motioning for Jude to follow him.

"Kwest, please tell me you are joking," Jude said after they were in Studio A. "I do not do cover songs, I write my own music."

"Well, for Darius's party he wants you to sing Stupid Girl," Kwest said opening the door for her to go in to the recording room.

"What party?" Jude asked confused.

"Welcome to the new G Major party, it's in four days and he wants you, Jude Harrison, to perform Stupid Girl, now do I have to explain it again?" Kwest asked sounding really frustrated.

"Sorry," Jude said walking into the room. She put the headphones on and looked at the lyrics in front of her. She'd heard of the song before and knew most of the words.

"Stupid Girl, take one," Kwest said beginning the countdown. He pointed at Jude when he reached one and I waited for my cue.

_You pretend you're high  
You pretend you're bored  
You pretend you're anything  
Just to be adored  
And what you need  
Is what you get _

Don't believe in fear  
Don't believe in faith  
Don't believe in anything  
That you can't break

You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
All you had you wasted  
All you had you wasted

What drives you on (what drives you on)  
Can drive you mad (can drive you mad)  
A million lies to sell yourself  
Is all you ever had

Don't believe in love  
Don't believe in hate  
Don't believe in anything  
That you can't waste

You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
Can't believe you fake it  
Can't believe you fake it

Don't believe in fear  
Don't believe in pain  
Don't believe in anyone  
That you can't tame

You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
All you had you wasted  
All you had you wasted

You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
Can't believe you fake it  
Can't believe you fake it

You stupid girl  
You stupid girl  
Can't believe you fake it  
Can't believe you fake it

You stupid girl

Jude thought she did pretty good but she could tell by the look on Kwest's face that it wasn't exactly what he was going for. "Jude, do you think you could maybe put some life into it. You know, don't just sing the notes."

Jude rolled her eyes. "I'm not feeling the song Kwest. Why can't I sing my own stuff?" she asked sullenly.

"Because Darius wants you to sing this song," Kwest said for the fourth time. "Jude, I know when Georgia was in charge she let you do whatever you want but Darius runs a really tight ship. If you want to stay at G Major, you better do what he wants. Because I'm warning you, he'll be quick to cut you loose."

"But I was the Instant Star, and my album is selling like hotcakes," Jude pointed out.

"Doesn't matter to him Jude. You are nothing compared to his empire and you really will get along better once you realize that," Kwest said starting the music for Stupid Girl again. "Stupid Girl in three…two."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go, another update, I'm so proud. It didn't take me quite as long this time. LOL:) I really got into the story this past week, must be because I'm doing without my Jude and Tommy fix, right? So I have the next two chapters written out but I won't post them until I get some reviews. I know, pretty heartless of me but I love reading the reviews. So r and r so I can update even faster! Thank you to everybody who did review, you make me smile. Here you go!**

**Chapter 8**

Jude looked at her reflection in the mirror in her tent/dressing room at Darius's party. She looked stupid as far as she was concerned. She was wearing this red jumpsuit type outfit that hugged her body way too tight for comfort; and it clashed with her red hair. Jude let them cut her hair and style it but nobody was coloring it.

"You ready, Kwest said you have five minutes," Portia said making one last adjustment to her jumpsuit before she nodded and smiled happily. "Girl, you definitely don't look like the garage princess anymore."

"Yeah, now I just look like a joke," Jude mumbled stepping out of the tent and made her way to the stage where SME was waiting for her.

"Wow," Tommy said following into step with her. "I don't know if I'm allowed to look at you."

"What?" Jude asked stopping so she could look at him.

"You are only 16 and you look like pure sin," Tommy said shaking his head. "But I only have one problem with this look."

"Yeah, what's that?" Jude asked waiting for him to make fun of her and tell her that she shouldn't try and play at being a grown up or that Sadie would make this look better.

"You don't look like Jude," Tommy said. "And what's this I hear about you playing a cover. What happened to I'll never play a cover as long as I have a hit inside of me?"

"According to Darius, I don't have a hit inside me," Jude said nodding at Kwest who was motioning her to take the stage. "Well, I have to go perform to Darius's satisfaction, excuse me."

"Never thought I'd see a day where Jude Harrison would just give in," Tommy said softly not sure if Jude even heard him. He hated to see her light, that special glow, that came from inside her be put out; and if she let Darius get a hold of her she would eventually bow down to him.

Jude blushed when Spied whistled when she took the stage beside him. "Well if it isn't the rock princess," he said winking at her.

She smiled and looked out at the crowd, looked around until she found Darius and gave him a smile. He was going to be pissed but she turned around and told her band their was a change, they would no longer be playing Stupid Girl. She nodded when they all smiled at her and then she heard Kyle start the countdown and she saw Kwest's face right before she started singing.

_Late at night hear the song spinning in my head  
Heaven knows I can't sleep it off  
I'm thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed  
And all my friends but it's too late to call  
Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn  
Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in_

Jude watched as Darius made his way to Kwest and motioned for him to do something, but what she had no idea. He made a move to pull the plug but Tommy grabbed his arm before he could.

"Darius, look around, they love her, they love her music," Tommy whispered.

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time

Tommy smiled at Jude and started bopping his head along with the music. It was good, he thought some of the words could use some work but for performing it for the first time, it was damn good. If anybody doubted Jude's staying power they were idiots.

_Calling out every night and it feels so good  
How it works is a mystery  
But I believe in my heart I'm doing what I should  
With all these lost souls following_  
_Waiting all day until let's begin  
I love how it feels when the band kicks in  
_

"Jude's going to get friend for this you know," Kwest said walking up beside him.

"She's got them eating out of the palm of her hand," Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"That may be but Darius hates being surprised and she's going to regret this. Just wait and see bro, she's going to pay," Kwest said shaking his head from side to side.

_I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
Getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
But I'll be home again  
In my own sweet time yeah _

Maybe when this is over I'll understand  
What I've got right here in my hands yeah  
Maybe I  
I'll ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down below me  
Take my sweet time  
I'm getting it back again  
What matters most will carry me  
Through the night to where I wanna be baby  
Take my sweet time  
I'll be home again

In my own sweet Time yeah yeah..  
In my own sweet time yeah yeah  
In my own sweet time yeah

Jude finished the song and she smiled and shared a hug with Spied and Wally. It had felt good to finally sing one her songs. It had been too long. She looked out at the crowd and saw them all cheering and everything just felt right again. Maybe she was staying in a rodent infested apartment, sleeping on a couch and sharing a bathroom with a man who did illegal drugs in his spare time. But for this moment, she was happy again. She wouldn't change that for the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude put her jeans and t-shirt back on and grabbed her jacket and cell phone before hurrying out of the tent. She barely managed to stop right before she would have smacked into Liam. "Great, you," she said scrolling through the numbers on her cell for Spied's number hoping he hadn't left yet, she needed a ride.

"Yes me and be glad it's me and not Darius," he said grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her back into the tent. "Now listen here, Darius is ready to let you go. As in buy out your contract with G Major because he is sick of your insubordination." When Jude's eyes widened in shock he smirked. "I can see we finally got your attention. This isn't a game. This is your job and we are your bosses. Therefore you do what we say. Now I've manage to talk Darius into giving you one more chance. Be in his office by nine am. We have a career to make or break."

Jude watched him walk away and if her eyes had been laser, that little pocket protector ass would so be dead. How dare they decide to make or break anything? They needed her more than she needed them. She was a hot commodity right now. She could find another label with the snap of her fingers, probably, well…hopefully.

Jude thought of the many different ways she could physically hurt Liam and Darius the whole way home, once again in a taxi because everybody that could have possibly given her a ride had left. Well everybody except Tommy but he was the one who had gotten her into this mess. She'd heard that last comment '_Never thought I'd see a day where Jude Harrison would just give in.' _Of course she would have to prove him wrong. If she would have just sang the damn song but the crowd liked her song.

Jude stormed through the open apartment building door and stomped her way up the stairs. She slammed their door and watched as James peeked out of the kitchen with a joint in his hand. He smiled and nodded at her before he went back to cooking something that actually smelled really good.

"Vegetarian lasagna for dinner, it's my ma's recipe," James said when Jude paused in the doorway to sniff appreciatively. "Your mom's in her room."

Jude nodded and made her way back that way. She hoped her mom had had a better day than she did. But after taking one look at her mom she could tell that her day had been worse than hers. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"I got fired," Victoria said tears running down her face. "Can you please tell me how you get fired from a diner? I worked my way through college at a diner and now they tell me that I just don't have what it takes."

"Mom…I really don't know what to say," Jude said sitting down beside her. "When did you find out?"

"They called earlier today, they left a damn message on the answering machine," she said taking a deep breath. "I don't know where I'll find another job that worked well with my day job Jude. I know I promised you that we weren't going to use your money but we might have to."

Jude could see her nice speech she'd been planning fly through the window as her mom said that. If her mom needed her money, that meant she would have to keep her job. Which meant that she couldn't tell Darius and Liam to take a flying leap. She might have to actually eat crow and damn did she hate how crow tasted.

"Only after I've used every bit of my paycheck will I even dip into your account, I swear," Victoria said reading the indecision in Jude's eyes.

Jude smiled reassuringly after she took a deep breath this time. "Mom, it's fine. I know we need the money and it's not like a I can get another job to help out. Between school starting soon and G Major drama, I have to be on call 24/7."

"Thank you so much for understanding Jude. Sadie has already split her paychecks with me so it's not like we'll have to use too much of it but it'll take a huge load off my shoulders," Victoria said smiling for the first time that day.

Jude tried to smile but she knew it lacked any real happiness or emotion at all. The only thought in her head was what in the hell was she going to do tomorrow. She didn't know how to tow the line and after watching Shay and watching Eden from afar this past week, that's definitely what you had to do with Darius. You did what he said, no questions asked. He was the boss, you were the lowly artist.

She had no idea how she was going to except doing that but she had less than 12 hours to figure it out; and it was going to take every minute of that time to do just that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, thank you so much for tuning in once again. You're going to find this chapter a little different from the others mainly because I switched to first person point of view. I wrote it out in third person but it kept changing to "I said" and"I thought" so I changed it. I actually like it better this way. Sorry it's taken so long but life's gotten a little crazy. Once again, please review, it means a lot to me, even if you want to tell me the story sucks. **

**Chapter 9**

**Jude's POV**

I walked into G Major with a heavy heart and a mind full of doubt. I watched as the receptionist whispered something to Eden who laughed and smirked at me. I had yet to have even a conversation with her but I knew one would be coming soon. I watched Tommy follow somebody into StudioA and tried to send him a half smile but knew it looked more like a grimace. Kwest sat on one of the couches and stood up once he saw me.

"Lets go," he said stiffly. He was still pissed about the day before. Jude couldn't just do the easy thing once and sing what she was given. She had to always be different and now she'd probably cost him his first real producing job and he'd go back to being a technician.

"I'm sorry Kwest," I said softly as we walked towards Darius's office.

"Yeah well, so am I," Kwest muttered. "Jude, if we somehow make it through these next few minutes without getting fired, could you please promise me something?"

"What?" I asked.

"To think about somebody else then yourself for once," he said seriously. "I know you have your standpoint on doing cover songs and you hate being told what to do. But this isn't all about you. If I screw this up, I go back to being Tommy's btch boy."

"I thought he was your friend," I said confused.

"Oh he is, my best friend," Kwest said. "Outside of work, but here, I've always had to do what he said. Here's my chance for once to run things, please just give me this chance."

"Okay." I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't expecting that but I didn't want to get a lecture from him when I was sure to get one from Darius.

We walked into Darius's office behind Liam who had been waiting in the doorway for us. Darius was sitting in his chair with his feet up on the desk like he was the friggen' king or something. He motioned for us both to sit and I had to hold my tongue from telling him we weren't dogs.

"I trust that Liam has already talked to both of you," Darius said already knowing he had. When we both nodded he smiled. "Great, than I think we need to get something straight. Kwest, we'll start with you. When you came to me beggin' for a chance to actually produce somebody, I was skeptical. You already knew that. But I gave you an artist, somebody I thought you could control because you worked on her first album."

"And I can never thank you enough for this chance," Kwest said making me want to puke. My only hope was that I didn't have to talk to him this way but sadly, I knew I was going to have to do some major ego stroking.

"I'm thinking I gave you too much to handle and it's time to hand her over to somebody else," Darius said and I watched as Kwest's face fell. It seemed he'd been right, I had screwed up my job at G Major and his. I couldn't let Kwest get fired. Besides, if I was going to just give in and do what I was told, I needed a friend here at least.

"Don't take him off my album Darius," I said interrupting Darius mid-sentence. When everybody looked at me in surprise; I realized I'd messed up once again. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I can't let you do this. It's not Kwest's fault. I'm sure Georgia told you that I have issues with control, Tommy couldn't even control me."

"Ms. Harrison, I'll get to you in a second," Darius said glaring at me.

"No Darius, you don't have to get to me," I said pausing more so I could gather my thoughts than anything else. "I'll do what you want."

"What?" everybody said shocked.

"I'll sing what you want, wear what you want, do what you want," I said all in one breath. Those were the hardest words I've ever had to utter in a long time.

"You'll go blonde," Darius said giving me a look that can only be described as calculating.

I had to take a deep breath, okay, a couple deep breaths. "Yes," I said finally getting the word out. I watched as Darius smiled like the cat that got the canary and Liam hit the intercom button calling Portia into the office. Kwest was smiling like he'd just one the freaking' lottery and rubbing my back like that was going to make everything okay. I felt nauseous but mostly, I felt like a little piece inside of me had just died. I'd given something away today, my freedom.

"You rang," Portia said sarcastically opening the door.

"Yes, I have another project for you," Darius said motioning her in so she could shut the door. "Please take Ms. Harrison to the salon, she's going blonde."

Portia looked at Jude in surprise but even she couldn't mask the look of utter success on her face. She knew that Darius would have broken her in eventually, it just looked like he'd done it a lot sooner this time. "And her wardrobe."

"Lets just stick with one thing at a time," Darius said looking at the clothes I was wearing today. So okay, it was the same thing I'd worn yesterday but after sitting up most of the night agonizing over what I was going to say, it had taken every ounce of my willpower to even be on time for the meeting.

"Great, lets go," Portia said walking out the door to go get her purse.

I stood up and started following her more slowly. I still couldn't believe that I told them I'd do what they said. As I walked out of G Major the only thought in my head was of going home, well to James's apartment, and crying into a carton of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I took a look in the mirror as the hair stylist turned the chair and wanted to cry. I looked like Sadie. I know Sadie thinks that I'm the special one, the one who everybody remembers after we've left a room. But honestly, the only thing that was mine, was my red hair. It was my form of expressing who I was, nobody else has that hair. So looking at myself in the mirror and seeing Sadie, brought me to tears.

"Jude," Portia said pulling me into her arms for a hug. "Okay, I know that you loved that hair, and although I don't know why, I know what it feels like to have to change for the business."

"But that's the thing," I said pulling away. "I didn't have to change, my album was selling fine when I had red hair. Now I look like everybody else."

"But you have a voice that's different than anybody else," Portia pointed out. She paid the salon and followed Jude out to her car. "Jude, I know that you hate conforming but Darius is known for taking artists to the next level. He will make you world wide."

"What if I don't want world wide?" When Portia froze as she was putting the key into the ignition I knew I had to explain better. "I would love to be known all over the world but for me. This," I said motioning to my hair, "isn't me."

"But it could be," Portia said pulling into the traffic and headed back to G Major.

I didn't speak the rest of the way back to G Major. I knew that Portia spoke the truth. That Darius could probably take me places that I've only dreamed of going but did I really want to get there by dyeing my hair and changing my clothes. Did I want people to buy my music or somebody else's that I'm singing. I've always been about my music and I don't really know how to change that.

"Jude, just give Darius a chance," Portia said before she followed me into G Major.

Okay, I may have a voice that makes heads turn but I have never entered a room and had everybody stop and stare at me before. I mean, I've always wanted it to happen but now that it actually had, I was embarrassed. I smiled sadly at Kwest who was looking so happy that I knew I couldn't tell him how unhappy this was making me. He was finally producing somebody, I couldn't tell him I wanted to walk away.

"Uh…can I talk to you for a minute?" Tommy said grabbing my hand and pulling me into his office. He closed the door and locked it, which didn't bode well for me. He was pissed, which happened often but never at me before. "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked through clenched teeth.

"I have to play the game Darius's way, or I'm done," I said sadly.

"Who cares Jude, then walk. You don't want to be the next Eden and you look damn close," Tommy said shaking his head.

"I thought you liked blondes," I said before I slapped my hand over my mouth. Okay, I so didn't mean to say that. I was suppose to be getting over Tommy. I was suppose to be his friend. I wasn't suppose to whine that he liked blondes, so why can't he like me? 'Oh, wait, that is a great song idea,' I thought mentally storing the idea away.

"Jude, I like blondes, brunettes, black and red," Tommy said throwing his hands up in the air. "It's not the hair color Jude, it's who you are inside."

"You know what Tommy," I said ticked off now too. "You are right, it's not the hair color, it's who I am inside. And I'm the same damn girl I was yesterday, a week ago, hell, a year ago. So I went blonde, big friggen deal. I'm still Jude Harrison, so deal with it." I turned and stormed out of his office and made my way to Studio C where Kwest and I had been working lately. Hopefully he had a song to get my mind off of things.

"Jude," Portia said stepping up beside me. "Don't let Tommy get to you, believe me, if you do, you'll regret it."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"Tommy doesn't like change, it confuses him. He likes things to stay the way they are and now that you are obviously changing it's going to make him uncomfortable. So don't let him get to you," she said patting my shoulder.

"Sounds like you speak from experience," I said wondering how she knew Tommy so well.

"Yeah well, when you marry the idiot and then he walks a month later, you figure these things out," Portia said coldly.

I watched her walk away frozen in place by what she said. I knew Tommy had been married but to Darius's sister. Plus now we all got to work together, this was just getting better and better. I made it to the studio without anyone else stopping me and sat down in my favorite chair with a big sigh. "Kwest, please tell me you have something for me to sing. Like an angry girl song because I'm not in a very good mood."

"Well, Darius picked this out to be your first single," Kwest said uneasily handing me a sheet of paper with the lyrics. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I wasn't going to like the song.

"Dumb Girls?" I asked skeptically. "Does Darius have a problem with girls or something. First Stupid Girl now this, can I sing anything that doesn't make me sound like an idiot."

Kwest smiled. "Read the lyrics Jude." He turned on the music in the background and I flinched as I heard the poppy beat.

_He broke my heart today  
I don't know what to say  
I can't feel a thing at all  
I did not see it comin'  
Now you just a man that got away  
I look at the ground  
And give the sky the middle finger  
Something inside said  
"Here's a day you should remember  
So mark it on a wall" _

I never believed it could happen to me  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
Taking themselves too seriously  
I was so damn smart  
I was the one girl  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
Something like this only happens to somebody else

I miss you so much  
Can't stand it  
You bring out the blonde in me  
'Cause I'm still hanging on  
Even though you done me wrong.  
And I got the heart to forgive this  
But I'd never let you know.  
What kind of girl would put herself  
In that position?  
yeah  
To think that I could ever fight the system  
And I got fooled again

I never believed it could happen to me  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
Taking themselves too seriously  
I was so damn smart  
I was the one girl  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
Something like this only happens to somebody else

I thought I was strong (I thought I was strong)  
But I was just dreamin'  
I can't believe it (can't believe it)  
That nothing was wrong (nothing was wrong)  
I thought I knew what was goin' on  
But love was deceiving me (love was deceiving me)  
Now I'm just a dumb girl  
yeah  
A dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
That's what I am  
yeah, yeah

I can't believe that it happened to me  
Something like this only happens to dumb girls  
Taking themselves too seriously  
I was so damn smart, yeah  
I was the one girl  
Who never believed it could happen to me  
Something like this only happens to somebody else

(only shit like this would happen to me)  
Can't believe this shit could happen to me  
yeah, yeah  
'Cause something like this only happens to somebody else

I guess I'm just a dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl  
That's what I am  
Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl

"There is no way I am releasing this as my first single," I said glaring at the sheet of paper like if I stared hard enough, it would disappear. "This sounds like Eden or Hilary Duff. I don't do pop."

"I remember somebody saying they'd do whatever I say," Darius said from behind me.

'Crap,' I thought, my big mouth was already getting me into trouble and the day wasn't even half over. "Darius, do you think you could maybe take a look at some of the songs we wrote over the tour. I think they're pretty good."

"No, I like this one. Teenage girls will relate to it and it's young and fresh. Get started on it Kwest. I want a rough copy on my desk by close of business today." He walked out of the room leaving me hanging once again. What is with him and not even listening to a word I say. He won't even look at my songs. Okay so only like five of them were worth a look but he won't even look at one.

"Jude, just do it, I promise it'll get better once you start listening," Kwest said getting the sound board ready.

I looked at the lyrics one last time before I made my way into the recording booth. I was going to be the laughingstock of my school once this song hit the radio. This was a pop song and I wanted to literally smack my head into a brick wall more than I wanted to sing this song. It's not that I don't respect pop music, I think Hilary Duff is really talented but I don't want to be her. But as I listened to the music come through the head phones I could see that I was on the road to being her, and I didn't know how to go back.

**Please tell me what you think, I really would like to know. Thank you again!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I want to thank the two people who reviewed the last chapter. You two have been with me since the beginning and that's awesome. Thnak you to tommy4eva and luvtommy56. You two are amazing. **

**Chapter 10**

I sat out on the balcony of the apartment building, strumming my guitar trying to find the melody that had been playing in my head all day. It feels like forever since I last picked up and just played around, writing a song. The only problem was, it was another song about Tommy. I wanted to write about anything else but it seemed he was my muse, always.

"Why don't you love me, the way I love you," I sang finally find the chords that fit. I was just getting the chorus down when I heard the sliding doors open.

"Copying me much," Sadie said flicking my ponytail as she sat down beside me.

I rolled my eyes as I set down my guitar. "Believe me, it wasn't my idea."

"I've heard what's going on at G Major Jude," Sadie said.

"So, you came to tell me I'm finally getting put in my place; that it's time somebody knocked me off my non-existent pedestal," I said sarcastically leaning back so I was staring at the sky. So of course I missed the brief flash of pain in my sister's eyes.

"I know I deserve that," she said softly. "Jude, I haven't been a good sister, truth is, I've been a jealous bitch. Your life is so amazing and I just feel like I'm constantly in the background being compared to my younger sister. It gets annoying."

"Sadie, that's an excuse and you know it," I said standing up. "We've never gotten along; since I can remember we've been fighting."

Sadie started to pace back and forth. "I hated you." I froze and stared at her in shock. "After you were born, I was no longer the baby or the only. But that was okay, because I figured once you got older, the novelty would wear off. But when you got older you had such talent. You wanted to sing and Dad got you that guitar and they drove you all over the country so you could sing at fairs and carnivals. I was always put on the back burner."

"Sadie," I said softly. I couldn't believe she had felt this way.

"I could never understand why they would drive three hundred miles so you could sing for a bunch of rednecks but they could never go to my ballet recitals or my school plays. I was forgotten well you were adored." Sadie had tears running down her face and she kept wiping them away in anger. She hated showing a weakness and she never cried, or at least I have never seen her cry. "It got better when I got in high school because it seemed you and Dad had started a club where only you guys could be the members. Well, you, him and Jamie. Mom and I got close, we hung out a lot and I got a parent finally. But I've never forgiven or forgotten how it felt to watch you be the one constantly in the spotlight."

"I never purposely left you out Sadie," I murmured quietly. "If anything I wanted to share it with you but you never seem interested. You always gave me the cold shoulder so I latched on to Dad. Maybe that was wrong of me but I can't take it back. All I can say now is I see the error of my ways."

"Dad isn't a bad guy Jude," Sadie said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the chairs. She sat down and motioned for me to do the same. "I've talked with him, not lately, but he's going through a tough time too. He just wants to make things work with Yvette; we shouldn't begrudge him that."

"He should have made things work with his real family first Sadie," I said coldly. She may have forgiven dad but there was no way I was going to forgive him. Especially now that he couldn't even make the payments he had so generously told the court he'd give us. He was a selfish pig as far as I was concerned.

"I don't want to fight about him," Sadie said after a moment of silence. "I came over hear to tell you that I think what G Major is doing to you sucks."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Of course," Sadie said smiling at me for the first time. "You are a musical genius and to have them try and control that is crazy. Your fans love you because you aren't pretending to be something you aren't. Everybody can relate to you lyrics and you aren't afraid to just be…Jude. I wish I could be like that."

"Sadie if there is anybody who should be okay with who they are it's you," I said shaking my head at her. "You are gorgeous, you are so smart; I wish I had half the smarts you have. Maybe then I could get better than a C."

"You could if you paid better attention to the schoolwork then a chord change in your music," Sadie pointed out making us both laugh.

"True," I admitted. "Sadie, you can have any guy you want. Why are you so down on yourself?"

Sadie was quiet, I thought she wasn't going to answer but she surprised me once again. "I don't like who I've become Jude. I never thought I would be this way." When I just stared at her she sighed. "I've hurt you on more than one occasion when I should be thanking God for giving me a sister. Can you imagine going through this drama by yourself?"

"No," I replied honestly. As hard as it was having Sadie for a sister, it would be harder to go through the divorce, through life without her.

"I wanted Tommy because I knew you wanted him and I was hell bent on taking something away from you," Sadie said quickly like she had to say it now or she'd never say it.

I just stared at her in shock. I mean, I'd suspected for awhile that it had never been about real feelings but to hear her say it. That went beyond mean and straight into downright cruel.

"I know you probably hate me even more now but I had to say it," Sadie said standing up so she could pace again. "You've always gotten what you wanted and hear you were about to have freakin Little Tommy Q. from Boyz Attack. You hated Boyz Attack and I loved them. I didn't think it was fair so I pursued him. I was downright obvious half the time and the sad thing is, I think he thought we were only ever friends."

"I don't know what to say," I said finally standing up and grabbing my guitar. "Sadie, I know it took a lot for you to admit that so I want you to know it's not going to take very much for me to say go to hell." I could tell she wasn't surprised by my answer and as I walked out of the apartment and hailed a taxi, the only place I could even think about going was my favorite recording room. It was the only place I wanted to be right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I entered G Major it was almost ten pm and I was sure that the place would be empty, boy was I wrong. I heard music coming out of Studio A and I peaked inside surprised to find Jessie, the newest producer, sitting behind the mixing board. She was counting down and then I froze in the doorway, when I heard the words coming from the speakers.

_Over your head,  
Trying not to drown.  
Reaching for a breath,  
Before it drags you down.  
Caught in between,  
All the pain you feel,  
You lost control,  
Your letting go,  
But I never will._

I took a deep breath as I walked farther in the room and I saw him. He was singing with his eyes closed, it was something I had taught him. When you sing with your eyes close you can put more into a song; you can picture what the songs about and not see all the technical things around you. It's just you, the music and the words.

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes_

_Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me  
_

Jenny finally noticed me and she just smiled and waved for me to come sit down beside her. "He sounds amazing doesn't he," she whispered like she didn't want to disturb the music coming from all around us.

"I didn't know he was recording," I finally said around the lump in my throat.

"I know, I was so surprised when he came to me asking me to produce his album," Jenny said her excitement evident in her tone and eyes. "I mean, this is Tom Quincy, he could have picked anyone but he picked me."

_Day after day,  
After all you seen,  
Its alright if you feel like unraveling.  
I'll be right here.  
I'm pushing out the walls,  
To find the place,  
Where you can say,  
Brave through it all.  
_

"He must really think you have talent," I said when I could find the words.

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
Even if you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.  
_

I couldn't believe he was recording an album and he didn't tell me. I mean, I know I haven't exactly been talking to him and I've been wrapped up in my own problems but this was big, huge even. I'd pushed him to record less than a year ago and he said he wasn't ready and didn't know if he would ever be ready. 'I guessed that changed,' I thought bitterly standing up so I could leave him in peace. He obviously didn't want me to know so I didn't want him to notice me.

_When I was lost,  
Hanging on by a thread.  
I knew I could run to you,  
To find myself again._

I glanced back one last time and felt tears prick the back of my eyes. He looked so beautiful standing there, singing a song that was obviously meant for someone really special to him. I just prayed it wasn't for Sadie, she didn't deserve to have a song written about her. I just hoped that whoever it was for realized how special she was.

_I'm holding on for you,  
I'm fighting for your life.  
And when your blinded by this jaded world,  
I'll be your eyes.  
And even when you fall,  
I won't let you break.  
When all the noise is telling you  
To run away,  
Run to me.  
(Baby run to me)_

I made it to Studio C and shut the door tightly as I made my way to my favorite couch in the corner of the room. I pulled out my guitar and my notebook and got to work writing the song that was inside my head. I'd probably never get to record it but at least I could write it out. Maybe ten years from now I could record my own music again, miracles happen every day, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here's the latest update. I'm really getting into the story now. I'm excited because it's literally writing itself. I can't wait to hear what you think.R and R please.**

**Chapter 11**

_Why am I lonely  
You're sitting right here  
Why am I talking  
It's like I'm talking to the air  
What am I looking for  
That just isn't there  
Why am I angry  
How'd it get so bad  
And why am I missing  
What we  
Never really had_

I paused then righting the chord change down before I picked the guitar back up. It'd been almost an hour since I'd heard Tommy singing and I still couldn't get his song out of my head. I wanted to know why he hadn't told me he was recording an album. He claimed to want to be my producer again, that he didn't want me to change and to fight to be myself. But he couldn't tell me about one of the most important decisions he'd made in his own life.

_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby why don't you love me_

I was really getting into now, everything finally coming together. I barely glanced at my notebook now, the words forever imprinted in my mind.

_Who am I kidding  
It wasn't meant to be  
But you wanted a believer  
And I needed to believe  
For every wall you built around you  
I learned a brand new way to climb  
And if I could've been your angel  
I would've found a way to fly_

It'd only been a week since I'd come home from the tour and my world had been turned upside down in every way imaginable. The one thing I hadn't admitted to myself was how much I wanted Tommy still. I'd spent so many days hating him, wishing I'd never met him but yet, it always came down to the fact that I wanted him, needed him but he didn't return the feelings.

_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby why don't you love me_

"_I don't understand you, what's it take to make you cry_," I sang barely using the guitar now. "_And if leaving you don't break you, then baby what's it matter why_."

_Why don't you love me  
The way I love you  
Why don't you feel things  
As deep as I do  
We've got a fundamental difference  
In matters of emotion  
But I need to feel you need me  
Like a river needs an ocean  
Baby why don't you love me_

"Why don't you love me," I whispered the last words.

"I would venture a guess that that songs about a certain producer that most of your songs are about," someone said from the doorway.

My gaze flew to the doorway but I sighed in relief when I saw Spiederman. I couldn't deal with any more drama today and Spied was always good for a laugh. Things were simple and easy with Spied. I needed that tonight.

"Hey Spied," I said smiling as I laid my guitar down. I patted the seat beside me and waited for him to sit down beside to me.

"So you going to answer me?" he asked almost impatiently.

I stared at him trying to say without any words that I didn't want to talk about it. That he wasn't suppose to hear the song in the first place. Writing songs was like keeping a journal for me, I put everything I'm feeling into that moment. I didn't always like to share the songs I wrote, but Spied wasn't taking no for an answer. He was getting fidgety and beginning to even look a little angry.

"That song was private Spied," I finally said looking away.

"What's it going to take you to realize that Tommy isn't good for you," he said softly, like he was in pain. I looked at him surprised. "He chose Sadie over you for god's sakes. But still you mope after him and write stupid love songs about him."

"That song isn't stupid, it's everything I'm feeling and it means a hell of a lot to me," I said really pissed off now.

"Oh believe me, I know how much your precious Tommy means to you," he said sarcastically. "All I have to do is put in your album and I can hear everything you feel for the old guy."

"He is not old," I protested.

"Too old for you," Spied countered glaring at me. "I can't believe I'm sitting here, wasting my time, trying to explain to you how he's not good for you. It's always him, isn't it? I have tried to tell you-" he cut himself off standing up turning towards the doorway.

"Tried to tell me what," I said confused.

"That I like you dammit," he said facing me once again. "That whole tour everybody would poke fun at me because I was literally pining after you. Hell, I'd bring you breakfast in your damn bunk and still, you wrote song after song about Quincy. I'd sit up with you when you couldn't sleep and listen to you whine about the idiot and still, today, all you can think of is him."

I stared at Spied in utter shock. I had never knew he'd felt that way. I mean, Wally and Kyle kept hinting at something but I'd always thought it was them trying to embarrass me or Spied. But to hear him say that, a dozen times flashed through my head of Spied being there for me and I knew what he said was true. I was blind as a bat and that made me ashamed. Spied was one of my best friends now and he'd been hurting because once again, all I could see is Tommy. When was I going to realize that I couldn't have him, that he didn't want me. I stared at Spied and watched as he shook his head and looked so sad and hurt again, by me.

"Jamie was right, he's all you'll ever see, isn't he?" he asked softly.

I shook my head, no, not anymore anyways. I was finally going to try and close the book on me and Tommy. It was a short, uneventful story anyways. It was time; and as I stared into Spied's eyes I knew that I was going to be unfair to him because although I cared for him, I didn't love him. But maybe I could learn to love him.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him softly. I wanted our first kiss to be simple, not passionate and full of emotion like mine and Tommy's was. It felt nice, not full of sparks and fireworks but maybe that was over rated anyways. Maybe what I needed was simple right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Tommy's POV**

I stood in the doorway watching Jude kiss Spied and all I can think is I'm too late once again. She's wrapped in his arms and I feel like a damn voyeur when they pull away and just smile at each other. I back away and head back to the studio to hear the final copy of Run To Me and hope to high hell that we'd finally gotten the kinks worked out. It's the first song I'd written since Frozen and I loved it.

"Did you find her?" Jessie asked as I walked back in.

"She's a little busy right now," I said sitting down. I still couldn't believe how happy I had gotten when she'd told me Jude had stopped in and heard my song. I had thought that maybe, hopefully, we could finally sit down and talk about the song and work through all our differences. But it seemed she'd already done that and moved on. Kwest had warned me that she didn't need me anymore but I had my hopes.

"I think it's good Tom," Jessie said as she pressed the play button. I closed my eyes and listened carefully, listening for bad notes but it sounded perfect. Just right in fact, Darius couldn't hate this song. But even if he did, I could walk, there wasn't anything keeping me here anymore.

"It's good," I said standing up. "Lets call it a night, we'll present it to Darius in the morning." Jessie nodded and started cleaning up. I should of stayed and helped but I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I had to get away. All I could see was Jude wrapped in Spiederman's arms and it made me sick.

I drove home on autopilot, the last thing I remembered was climbing into the viper and the next thing I knew I was pulling into my driveway. I walked into the dark house dropping my keys on the little table by the door. I walked through the dark back to the kitchen where I grabbed a beer and made my way to my room. Nobody had ever seen this room, it was my own inner sanctum. I turned the light on and my eyes were immediately drawn to the picture on my bedside table.

It was my favorite picture of her. She was smiling at the camera and not her publicity smile but a real one. It was all teeth and I thought she was gorgeous. It had been her first live performance at her high school. I remember how scared she was but most of all I remembered how she'd rocked. Yeah people had gotten up and walked out but there were always going to be haters in the world. I think that when I first started falling for her.

She had only been fifteen but damn she had a fire in her. She was more mature than most of the artist I had worked with in the past. I watched her from the sidelines after that. She grew up fast, the music industry does that to you. It either makes you or breaks you and she never let it get her down. Or if she did she never let on.

My fondest memory of her was when she walked down the stairs at her sixteenth birthday party and she smiled at me like she knew that I felt something for her and that she had faith in me. Nobody has ever had faith in me like that. Then I had to go and kiss her and then tell her in never happened. I was doing it more for her than me, I knew what how the press would tear her apart if they ever found out about it. I could handle it, hell, I was the king of controversy. But she didn't know the names they would call her, the lies they'd print. I wanted to protect her but in doing that, I'd hurt her more than her dad or Shay ever could.

I walked over and sat down on the side of my bed and put my head in my hands. I wish I could go back in time and just tell everybody to shove it and take what she so innocently offered me. But I had to do the noble thing. I hated myself for that and after tonight, I think I hated her even a little bit. I never thought she'd give up on me but she was slowly turning into one of Darius's little puppets. She dyed her hair for him, wore what he wanted, sang what he wanted and now she was going to date her lead guitarist. Darius was sure to approve.

I wish I could just walk away like my head was telling me too. I didn't need this crap anymore. G Major was no longer the place it use to be. Artists like Shay and Eden were a dime a dozen. The only real artist they had was Jude and she was losing everything that set her apart from the masses. I could go anywhere, I didn't have to sit here and pretend like I thought Darius was the man.

But my heart wouldn't let me leave because one day Jude was going to open her eyes. She would tell him to go to hell and she would walk away. I wanted to be there, applauding her every move and then I wanted to walk with her. I couldn't give up on her because it'd be like giving up on a part of myself. Jude was everything to me, it'd just taken to long for me to realize that. Now it was my turn to sit on the sidelines and wait until she came to her senses. I just hoped she didn't get burned in the process.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the latest update, sorry it's so short. I hope you like it. R and R please.**

**Chapter 12**

**1 month later**

"Jude!" fans screamed everywhere. Teenage girls had come out in the hundreds to be at my latest performance. It seemed Darius had been right, girls were in love with my latest single. They didn't care that I hadn't wrote it, that I considered myself a sell out. All they cared about was that I was wearing the latest jeans the magazines claimed made you look sleek and sophisticated. That I had on a red shirt because red was the new pink or some crap. I could have stood up here in my pajamas and they would be doing the same thing tomorrow.

Okay, I'm not the biggest fan of Avril, probably because people compare us all the time. But she had right when she said that people follow fads. They don't care about the music but about what other people thought of the music. The lyrics don't matter, only what I may be wearing.

The meet and greet went on for hours but I sighed in relief when Darius finally nodded in my direction. I could finally escape and go home. Well, back to James's apartment anyways. But I was slowly accepting it as home. I still slept on the couch but James was cool, he was teaching me how to play his x box. I sucked but when I couldn't sleep late at night, it helped me pass the time.

"Ready Rock Goddess," Spied said walking up beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I've told you a million times, my name is Jude, use it," I said rolling my eyes. I walked towards his car even though I wished I had any other way of getting home.

Kissing Spied that night had not been my smartest move. He was the best damn guitar player I have ever met, but he was the worst boyfriend I've ever had. He never argues with me, never challenges me. He just agrees with me or worse, agrees with Darius. I hate when he does that. You'd think, as my boyfriend, he'd side with his girlfriend. But no, he looked up to Darius like he was some God and he wanted to learn everything he knows.

The ride back to the apartment was long and boring. Spied kept going on and on about the single and how Darius had some great ideas for the next one. I literally smacked my head against the window when he brought up my next single.

"I slipped," I mumbled when he looked at me.

I didn't even want to think about my next single. I hated my current one. I sounded like Canada's version of Britney Spears, just that I had more talent. You couldn't tell that by the song or my new look. But I had talent, Darius just didn't want me to use it.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Spied said leaning in for a kiss.

I turned my head so he kissed my ear and got out of the car. I couldn't let him kiss me anymore today. He was turning into Darius and Liam. He was like Jamie. They both had sold out to the business. I can still remember writing songs with Jamie when I was twelve. Of course Spiederman was there but I never talked to him much. If I hadn't needed a band so bad we probably never would have hung out.

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled walking into the apartment.

"She's out," James said peeking his head out from the kitchen door. "I'm making taco's, wanna help?"

"Sure, why not," I said rolling my eyes. My mom was out again. That was the third time this week. She was dating again. Of course she hadn't said anything and whoever he was never picked her up from the apartment. But Jude could tell. Her mom was always gone at night but she would wear her best clothes and she always came home with this pathetic little smile on her face. Jude only hoped that her mom wasn't getting too involved. All they needed was another broken heart.

"Really spicy?" James asked holding the taco sauce above the meat.

"The spicier the better," I said smiling as I grabbed a can of coke out of the fridge. "So when did she leave?"

"About an hour ago," James said. He turned the heat down on the meat and turned to face me. "I try not to butt into other people's lives, only because I hate when people butt into mine. But your mom, she's finally looking happy."

"I know that," I said pouting a little. I hated when people reprimand me, even if its in a nice way.

"So, I didn't want to ask because I'm sure you get it all the time, but what's it like being a Rock star?" James asked making me laugh.

"It has it's moments," I said as my mind drifted back to my memories of winning the contest, meeting Tommy, kissing Tommy and then my first tour. "But it can also have the tendency to suck."

"So it's not all parties and concerts?" he asked feigning shock.

I smiled sadly. "No, it used to be but not anymore." When he just stared at me like he was waiting for more I found myself strangely explaining my situation to him. "It's all rules now and my label wants me to be Canada's version of Britney Spears. I miss recording my songs."

"Sounds like a drag."

"You can say that again," I mumbled thoughtfully.

"So quit, they can't make you in to Britney Spears if you aren't there," James pointed out setting the dinner on the table.

"It's not that easy," I said my appetite disappearing. I looked around the apartment and I could feel my eyes well with tears. I wanted to run away. I wanted to disappear. But I had bills to pay, a mom to help support. Life just plain sucked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the latest update. The story is almost over I think, I should be able to wrap it up in a couple chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You are the reason this story is still alive. Thank you. **

**Chapter 13**

_Looks like another day,  
Slipping through my window shade.  
Chasing the dark away,  
Seeking into my room again.  
Are you a sad and lonely thing,  
Come to steal my piece of mind.  
The only peace I find,  
Is pretending you're that still laying next to me._

_So why, why, why  
The suns gotta shine, shine.  
Why don't it just stay away?  
Why do dreams have to fade,  
Into all these shades of blue,  
Where I wait for you.  
Pray love reaches through,  
All these shades, shades of blue.  
Where you close your eyes,  
Feel me by your side.  
I will wait for you,  
In all these shades of blue._

_Thinking back on my mistakes,  
I can't undo all the days that I misused.  
I thought you that ya always stay.  
Its hard to face the simple truth,  
That time brings no relief,  
And time is all you need you said,  
Had to go clear out your head.  
While you're trying to decide if you'll come back to me._

_Why, why, why  
Do we have to cry cry cry?  
Tell me why this has to be,  
Why don't you give into me?  
Baby...all these shades of blue,  
Where I wait for you._

_Pray love reaches through,  
All these shades, shades of blue.  
Where you close your eyes,  
Feel me by your side.  
I will wait for you,  
In all these shades of blue..._

"Pretty song, let me guess, it's about Jude?" Sadie asked leaning against the door jam of the studio.

"What are you doing here Sadie?" Tommy asked turning the song off.

"I just came to talk," she said walking farther into the room. She sat down beside him and smirked when he pushed his chair away. "Seriously, just to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about," Tommy said turning to face the mixing board.

"I think we do," Sadie said leaning over and covering his hand with hers. "My little sister, Jude Harrison." Tommy stared at Sadie in surprise. "Stop staring at me, I do worry about her. She is my sister you know."

"Yeah but that never mattered before," he said sarcastically.

"Tommy, have you looked at her lately," Sadie said changing the subject.

"Every minute that she's in my company," Tommy said making Sadie's eyes roll.

"Cut out the sugary talk," she said pretending to gag. "She's losing weight Tommy and she doesn't sleep, according to James."

"James?" Tommy asked confused.

"The apartment where she's living, it's James apartment. He's a co-worker of moms," Sadie explained. "But that's not the point. He's my eyes and ears at that apartment. With mom dating again and Jude not talking to me. He tells me what's up and it's not good."

"Why is Jude mad at you again?"

"That's not important, we'll work it out, hopefully," Sadie said sadly. "But Tommy, if anyone can snap her out of this latest funk, it'd be you. You can change her moods with just a smile. So work your magic."

"Ahh Sadie….I don't know where you've been but Jude and I aren't exactly talking. You should talk to Spied, that's her boyfriend." Tommy looked upset when he said that.

"Tommy, can you at least tell me what's going on here?" Sadie asked looking around. "I mean, first Jude dyes her hair. Now that wouldn't surprise me except that she would never go blonde willingly. Then she releases the dumbest single I have ever heard. Jamie told me that they are trying something different with her music but the Jude I know would never release that song. Now lastly, she's dating Spiederman. I may not be that close with my sister, but there is no way she'd date that." Sadie shuddered at the thought of Spiederman and her sister kissing. "Now something happened, and you are going to tell me."

Tommy hid a grin behind his hand when Sadie stood up and put her hands on her hips. She actually reminded Tommy of Jude when she stood like that. "Sadie, it's business, if Jude wanted you to know, she'd tell you. Besides, I don't know what's going on with her. I'm not her producer anymore, Kwest is."

"Okay, now hell has officially froze over because Jude would never pick Kwest to be her producer over you," Sadie said pacing back and forth.

"Sadie, you were there when she fired me," Tommy said shaking his head at her.

"Yeah but that was in the heat of the moment. She would have changed her mind five minutes later. Something's going on and I don't buy your I don't know bullshit. Tell me Tommy, what's making my sister turn into Eden?" Sadie asked genuinely worried.

Tommy sighed. "Darius has her, control of her anyway. One day he's demanding all this stuff like she change her hair and her music; and she told him to shove it. Then the next day she's dying her hair and singing crap. I don't know what changed her mind Sadie."

"I do," Sadie mumbled sitting back down. "She's paying for everything."

"What?" Tommy asked sitting up in surprise.

"When she first got home, my mom had things under control but Jude offered her money so she could quit her night job. My mom turned it down but the very next day she changed her mind and quit her job. So Jude can't afford to tell G Major to shove it anymore. She's supporting my mother."

"But doesn't your mother have a day job that supports them?" Tommy asked even more confused.

"Yes but it's also supporting her new clothes for her new relationship," Sadie said shaking her head. "I should have known that Jude would be so self-sacrificing, she's the good daughter."

"Sadie, you have to tell her what's going on," Tommy said.

"I don't think she'll listen to me," Sadie said frowning. "Tommy, she's really mad at me. I just hate that she'd sacrificing her life for my mom. My parents aren't great, which you probably guessed after my dad cheated and my mom divorced him. But this goes beyond bad parenting. She's using her daughter and I bet she doesn't even notice how unhappy Jude is."

"Sadie, you have to try and talk to her. She needs to know about this," Tommy said again.

"I'll try but you should try and talk to her too." Sadie stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry that I got in the way of you and Jude. She's really great and you are everything I imagined. You guys are good together, I hope everything works out."

Tommy nodded and watched as she walked out of the room. "I just hope to God Jude feels the same way."

**R an R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's the latest update. I have the next chapter ready too but I'm going to hang on to for awhile. R and R please!**

**Chapter 14**

"So tomorrow you will be here by eight in the morning. We are going to all drive over together to the show. Remember no direct answers about your sophomore album and no comment about your family. You like to keep your private life, private," Darius said droning on about the dos and don'ts of my answers at my next interview.

"Darius, it's the same answers at my last two interviews," I said yawning. I can't believe he called me in for another meeting about the same thing we'd been talking about all week. I wasn't going to say anything but what was clearly written out for me.

"Just checking, I know how you like to ad lib," Darius said seriously.

"No ad libbing," I mimicked nodding my head. It was still another ten minutes before I was released and I walked slowly back to the recording studio I was assigned with Kwest. Darius wanted us to start working on another song and once again, it was someone else's.

"Somebody doesn't look to happy," Tommy remarked.

"What do you want Tommy?" I asked tiredly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. It was to early in the morning and I was to exhausted.

"Have you talked to Sadie?" Tommy asked curiously.

"No," I said staring at him. "Why?" When he looked down at the ground I started nodding my head. "So you guys are together again, that's great, just perfect."

"Jude, you have it totally wrong," Tommy denied shaking his head in surprise.

"No, I think I'm finally getting something right in my life," I said sadly. "I thought you'd finally saw the real Sadie but I guess not. I shouldn't be surprised but I am."

"You are wrong about your sister Jude. She's not as bad as you think," Tommy said before rubbing his hand on his forehead. That was only going to make Jude even more mad.

"Well, I guess you see something that I just don't see then," I said sadly. I walked over to my guitar and picked it up before tossing it back down. "I didn't need this now Tommy. Thanks a lot!"

"What are you talking about? I just asked if you talked to your sister," Tommy yelled.

"I can't deal with this now. I have to do another damn interview and smile and make nice even though I want to rip this unnatural blonde hair out of my head. I have to sing that song, if you can even call it that, again without throwing up. I don't know if I can do that. I have to break up with my boyfriend because he never should have been my boyfriend in the first place," Jude rambled on. "My mom's dating somebody and she won't tell me who or even talk about it at all. James thinks I'm selfish because I'm not sure if I like the fact my mom is dating, and now I have to watch you date my sister."

"You're breaking up with Spied?" Tommy asked surprised.

"I was…I am…I was…I don't know anymore!" I yelled. I began pacing back and forth my head pounding with a migraine. "I don't know what to do, who I am. I don't know anything anymore."

"Jude calm down," Tommy said walking over to me.

I stared at him as he wrapped his arms around me slowly. "Tommy, I don't know who I am. I look in a mirror and I see this weirdo looking back at me."

"Jude, you're still you, somewhere inside there," Tommy teased rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I hate my life," I mumbled more to myself then to him.

"Jude I know why you're letting Darius boss you around and why you are singing such crappy music," Tommy said after a moment of silence went by.

"What?" I asked pulling away from him.

"Sadie told me about your mom and why you have to maintain your position here at G Major. But I think you need to talk to Sadie, you don't know what's going on," Tommy said softly.

"You have no idea what's going on in my life Tommy because Sadie has no idea. She's never there, she never calls," I said coldly. I wasn't going to sit here and listen to this. He had no right to sit here and tell me that I had no idea what was going on. I lived there, I had to fall asleep never knowing if it was all going to fall apart around me.

I walked to the door and turned around one last time before storming out. "I think you need to stay out of my life and get one of your own. I hope you and Sadie are really happy together."

The only thought running through Tommy's head was how everything could go so wrong so quickly. One minute he had thought she was really hearing him and the next she's telling him to be happy with Sadie. "Sadie better talk to you quickly Jude because I can't watch much more of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stormed into the apartment looking for a fight and boy was I glad to see Sadie sitting on the couch with James. I dropped my guitar case on the ground and pushed the sleeves of my shirt up, I couldn't wait to smack that half smile off her face.

"I'm going to go," James said making his way out of the apartment.

"Congratulations," I said between clenched teeth.

"On what?" Sadie asked confused.

"I hear you're back with Tommy. Guess I was wrong, you two are meant for each other," I said clenching my fists. I so wanted to hit her right now. My life was falling apart and hers was going perfectly. She went to college, she lived in a gorgeous dorm and now she landed the guy that I wanted. How come life couldn't be fair?

"What are you talking about?" Sadie asked even more confused. She stood up and crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't know who your source is but Tommy Q only has eyes for you."

"My source, as you call it, is Tommy Q himself," I spat out suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. I was losing Tommy all over again.

"I seriously doubt Tommy told you we were back together. I'm sure you jumped to conclusions like always," Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"What?" it was my turn to be confused.

"I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention," Sadie said slowly. "I am not with nor will I ever be with Tommy again. We are friends, sorta, and that's it. We both share a mutual concern for you, my sister and his secret crush."

"What are you talking about?" I asked unclenching my fists. I was so confused now.

"Jude, you can't really believe that Tommy wants me," Sadie said in disbelief. "Okay, I'm going to say this slowly for the mentally impaired. Tommy doesn't like me or anyone else, Thomas Quincy likes Jude Harrison, a.k.a. you. Do you understand me?"

"But…" I said softly.

"No there is no buts. I dated him Jude, I know for a fact that he's liked you for months, probably since he met you," Sadie said smiling to herself. I'd never seen her smile like that in all the years she'd been my sister. "It's kinda cute, the way he worries about you. The look in his eyes when he's thinking about you. The songs he writes about you. I can't wait to meet a guy like that."

"I don't know what to say Sadie," I said finally.

"Don't say anything," Sadie said grabbing my hands and pulling me over to the couch. "Jude, I know mom told you that she had to quit her night job or something like that so she needs some of your money to make ends meet."

"Actually, no she got fired from her job Sadie. She needs me to help make ends meet just for a little while," I explained.

"So she lied, I shouldn't be surprised," Sadie said shaking her head in anger. "Mom didn't get fired Jude, she quit. She's not looking for another job and she's using your money for the rent and bills. Her money is going towards a new wardrobe for the man she's seeing, seems he has money so she likes to look like she has some too."

I just stared at her. A part of me believed what she was saying. Because nothing about my family surprises me anymore. I never thought my dad would cheat and I never thought my mom would willingly sit back and let my dad screw her on child support payments. I never thought Sadie would come forward and tell me this. But I didn't know what to say. My mom is the only person who has been here, for me, since I got back from my Shay's tour. I didn't want to believe that she would lie to me like that.

"I think you should go," I said softly standing up and walking to the apartment door. I watched as Sadie nodded and grabbed her purse before she walked out the door, she turned around and smiled sadly at me.

"Just ask her Jude," she said before turning and walking down the hallway.

I stood there, holding the door open for a long time. Sadie's last words repeated over and over in my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, here's the latest update, I hope you like it. It was surprisingly easy to write this chapter. I am going out of town for a few days, I won't be home 'til Tuesday. Yeah I know, booo! But I am going to see the ocean for the first time in my 21 years so I'm pretty excited about that. I promise when I get back that I will have either finished the story or have a lot of chapters to post. So and R and R and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 15**

I was sitting on the couch in the dark when the door opened. James had already come home hours ago and before I could ask where he went, he had retreated to his room. It might have something to do with the look of determination on my face.

"Oh Jude, you scared me," Victoria said hanging her jacket up. She hurried toward the hallway, so she could escape to her room.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked casually. I wanted to watch her. My mom could tell a lie but keeping a lie was hard for her. So if she was lying to me and the way she kept looking towards her room like she wished she was already there, led me to believe she had lied. I would be able to tell.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Victoria asked finally standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Waiting for you, it's been forever since we talked," I said smiling sadly.

"I've been working," she said smiling back at me.

"And dating," I added for her. "So, who is the guy? Somebody really special I bet."

"He is very nice," Victoria said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"Can't a daughter just be curious?" I asked. When she looked doubtful I stood up. "Okay, playing this nice isn't working for me anymore. Why'd you lie?"

"Lie? What are talking about?" Victoria looked over my shoulder instead of into my eyes. Oh man was she lying.

"Okay mom, you normally suck at telling a lie so my believing you in the first place must be because I was so distracted coming off of a tour and entering into my version of hell," I said glaring at her. "You lied to me mom, you didn't get fired. You quit and then preceded to spend my money on bills and use yours on clothes. Isn't that the truth?"

"Jude, you don't understand," Victoria said walking towards me.

"No mom, you really don't understand," I said shaking my head at her. "All I needed was somebody to be here for me. Dad left us. He didn't just leave you or Sadie. He left me too; and you both go on about forgiving him for that. How can I forgive him for walking away from me? He doesn't call, no letters, no email. He's just gone."

"Jude," she said frozen in place.

"I hate him for that," I said tears beginning to fall down my face. "He was weak, I know that. But I had my mom. I came home and saw the house for sale and I thought you had run too. But you didn't, you had stayed, even when things had gotten tough, real tough. You kept me, you told me that we were going to make it together. You lied mom. You're no better than he is."

"Don't you ever say that," Victoria cried out.

"Why, it's the truth," I spat having gone beyond angry. "How could you lie to me? Do you even realize how much shit I have gone through so I could keep my damn job? I was even thinking about trying to get another one, something part-time."

"You never said anything."

"Of course not, when would I have told you. I never see you!" I yelled. "You leave before I wake up and you come home when I'm sleeping, or pretending to sleep usually." I walked over to the window and stared out at the moon. "I had to dye my hair mom. I had to change my wardrobe, sing somebody else's songs and basically become somebody else to keep my job. I was killing myself because you said we needed the money and you are going out and buying a new wardrobe."

"Jude I never would have-"

"Don't you dare say that," I warned. "You never should have in the first place. You are my mother, although why I think that should mean anything I don't know. Being a dad didn't mean anything."

"I love you Jude," Victoria said staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," I said turning to face her. "It's too bad it's not as much as you love yourself."

"Jude," Victoria said shocked.

I walked towards the front door grabbing the duffle bag I had packed from beside the couch as I went. "If you would have told me a month ago that the only Harrison I could count on would be Sadie, I would have laughed my ass off. So here's me, laughing my ass off."

I slammed the door as I walked out. For the first time in a long time, I was feeling like myself again. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Kyle's number. We had a band emergency on our hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told her Tommy," Sadie said pacing in front of him. He was sitting on his living room couch watching Sadie slowly work herself into a panic. "I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't believe me. She's my sister and she looked at me like she hated me today."

"She doesn't hate you Sadie," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Well, she doesn't love me either," Sadie retorted making Tommy laugh.

"You're her sister, of course she loves you," he replied back. "She may not like you very much but she has to love you."

"Very funny," Sadie said sitting down beside him. "Do you think she'll believe me?"

"I think she believed you even when she through you out," Tommy said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Have a little faith in her Sadie. She's going to surprise us."

"Maybe," Sadie said laying her head down on his arm. "This is nice."

"Sadie," Tommy said sitting up to pull away.

"No don't," Sadie said grabbing his hand with her own. "I know we're just friends. I just meant that it's nice to have a friend to lean on."

"You have friends," Tommy said confused.

"Not really," Sadie said frowning. "I had friends but having to work a part-time job and go to school. Plus I spend all my spare time that I'm not studying worrying about my family. It's really tiring caring about them as much as I do."

"That sounds really bad," Tommy said laughing again.

"I love her, she's my best friend," Sadie said after he'd calmed down.

"Mine too," Tommy said sharing a smile with her.

"When did you know you were in love with her?" Sadie asked turning her head so she was looking at him.

"At her sixteenth birthday party, when she walked down the stairs in that emerald green dress that complimented her eyes perfectly," Tommy said smiling at the memory. "She leaned down and whispered to me 'have you seen Shay?'"

Sadie laughed. "Real romantic Tommy."

"You asked when I fell in love with her, it was that night," he said pushing her. "I wanted her way before that. I think from the moment I heard her open her mouth."

"When she sang, she always gets people when she sings," Sadie said thoughtfully.

"No actually she said 'Little Tommy Q' and then we preceded to argue loudly," Tommy said chuckling.

"That's Jude for you," she said.

"You know what it is," Tommy said not even hearing her. "It's her smile or maybe her laugh. It's the way she can turn every situation around so it benefits her. The songs she's writes or the way she can put somebody in their place with a look. Her smirk when she gets a chord progression right. The way she looks when she's sleeping, all innocent and sweet. The way she tastes."

"You've kissed my sister!" Sadie exclaimed sitting up.

"Um…yeah…on her sixteenth birthday," Tommy mumbled under his breath.

"I can't believe you kissed her and she never said anything," Sadie said shocked.

"I kinda made her promise never to say a word," Tommy added. When Sadie sat there with her mouth open he rolled his eyes. "She'd just turned sixteen. I didn't want to go to jail."

"You do realize she's still 16 right?" Sadie asked smiling.

"Yeah, but now I don't care," Tommy said smiling back.

"Well, I wish you luck Tommy. If I can't have you, I damn well want to keep you in the family," Sadie said standing up and making her way towards the door. She turned around and gave him a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sadie," Tommy said shutting the door behind her. He leaned back against the door and smiled softly to himself. Him and Sadie friends, he never saw that coming.

* * *

**I don't know why I added that scene between Tommy and Sadie but I really like it. Because I want Sadie and Jude to get close and if they are going to be close, Tommy and Sadie are going to have to be able to talk to each other without hating one another. So let me know if you liked it. Oh yeah and writing that scene between Vic and Jude, that was so easy for me. I don't like Vic much anymore and I loved writing Jude chewing her out. It was fun. R and R Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the latest update everybody! Sorry it took so long but the site isn't letting me upload it the normal way, I have to use Wordpad and it's really complicated. :) But I finally figured it out, yeah to me! I hope you like this next chapter, I wrote it on the beach, literally, and I had fun writing it. I have the whole story done but I won't post them all right away. I'm going to delay the end a little bit, I like this story to much for it to end right now. R and R please. **

**Chapter 16**

"Are you guys ready?" I asked walking up between Kyle and Wally. They were both yawning and looked like hell and I knew I couldn't luck much better. Even with the make up that Portia caked onto my face.

"I don't know Jude, this doesn't feel right, performing without Spied," Kyle said looking over at Spied who was sitting with Darius and Liam.

"Yeah, he's like the creator of our band, leaving him out is wrong," Wally added.

"Guys, he wouldn't understand this. I have to sing this song, to make this statement," I said glaring at Darius who sat over their laughing with Liam. He was going to be so pissed but I didn't care anymore.

"I do have to admit that your song is way better than your current single," Kyle admitted while Wally pretended to throw up. I laughed at their antics, these were my guys. I looked back at Spied and smiled sadly. He use to be part of the group, to joke around. I felt bad about leaving him out but I also felt relieved. After this performance we were going to have to talk.

"Five minutes," Kwest said walking up behind us. Spied was walking towards us carrying his guitar.

"Spied," I said when he was standing with us. "You aren't going to need that."

"What," he said confused.

"We're going to perform without you today," I said watching him closely. I could tell when he realized something was up.

"Jude don't," Spied said grabbing my arm and dragging me away from Kyle, Wally and Kwest.

"Spied don't try and talk me out of this. I made my decision last night; Kyle and Wally agree with me. I would have called you but you've let me know numerous times this month where you stand and it's not with me," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't say that," Spied said pissed off. "Just because I'm trying to help you with your career doesn't mean I'm not with you. You are going to lose your record deal Jude, is that what you want?"

"Some record deal," I scoffed. "I can't write what I want, sing what I want, wear what I want. I'm their damn puppet and Darius and Liam hold the strings."

"Stop being a drama queen," Spied said rolling his eyes.

"Do you know me at all?" I asked shaking my head at him. "I thought you did, we were so close on that tour. You were my best friend but you don't even see me anymore. What happened to us Vincent? I want my friend, my pal back. The prank wars guy, the one who would do anything so I would laugh. The guy who made the bus driver drive thirty miles out of our way so I could get my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. The guy who held me when I cried and never made me feel like a fool. Where did he go 'cause he's in there somewhere."

"Jude I'm still the same guy but you have to understand that Darius is going to make us go places," Spied explained.

"No, I'm done with excuses and pathetic explanations," I said stepping away from him. "I've been such an idiot since I got back. But I've seen the light and I know where I want to go."

"Well Spiederman Mind Explosion is staying with Darius, so if you screw this up, you are on your own," Spied smirked.

"You know what, a month ago I would have panicked at the thought," I said smiling softly. I looked over to where I'd last seen Tommy and Sadie. "But I know that I'll be okay. There are some people who are looking out for me and maybe it's time we separated….after this performance." I walked away and I knew Spied was still standing there staring at me with his mouth hung open in shock. I expected to get a couple more looks like that before the day was over.

"Jude, care to tell me what's going on?" Kwest asked nervously.

"There's just something I have to do Kwest," I said picking up my guitar. "But don't worry, your job at G Major will be safe." I walked towards the stage before turning back to face him. "Mine, on the other hand, is most likely going to be in jeopardy."

When I walked out on that stage with only Wally and Kyle standing behind me, I expected to feel nerves (which I did) but most of all I expected to be afraid. I was basically throwing my whole career at G Major away with one performance. But all I felt was relief; like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

The crowd was full of fans, young and old. The girls had signs proclaiming that they wanted to be me and I was number one. The guys had signs asking me to marry them. I smiled and waved to the crowd before I looked back at Kyle and Wally. I held up a finger telling them I needed a moment.

"Hey everybody," I said surprised to hear my voice come out so confident. I hadn't felt like this in a long time, I had missed this feeling. "I know you all came out here wanting to hear me perform Dumb Girl but I have something new for you." I saw Darius stand up and make his way to the sound booth but Kwest stepped in front of him and whispered something to him and he froze. "I don't know if anybody could tell but I've had a bit of a make-over since my first album. G Major decided that Jude Harrison needed to change because I didn't have a big enough fan base. They wanted to reach more people and I went along with them."

I saw Tommy and Sadie staring at me in shock and I smiled at them. "I was wrong, there was nothing wrong with that girl. Okay so maybe I needed to update my wardrobe, wearing the same clothes every week does get old. But dying my hair just because my red hair was to flamboyant, that's weak. I've learned a few things these past couple months, things I never thought I'd have to learn. Life is hard and when you think you can't handle anything else, it'll throw some more at you. That's what happened to me but I let the business change me. I was trying to please everybody and I ended up losing myself."

The crowd was completely silent, everybody staring up at me and actually listening to what I was saying. "I wrote this song last night with the help of two of the greatest band members on the planet. They are going to get in a ton of trouble for doing this but they love controversy so here they stand with me." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I don't know if you will like my new song and I have to admit I don't really care. I haven't written anything this good in a long time and I'm proud of it. So here it goes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy stared at Jude in shock but underneath he was so damn proud of her. He'd been watching her since she'd arrived and when she followed Darius and Portia around without a word he had assumed she'd ignored Sadie. Tommy wanted to punch Spiederman for grabbing her and dragging her like that but Sadie stopped him.

"Jude will only get mad at you for butting in, let her handle him," she warned.

"But he's manhandling her," Tommy said stepping forward again.

"Look at her Tommy, she's fine," Sadie said rolling her eyes. But she smiled when Tommy crossed his arms over his chest, he was so cute when he was worrying. She was surprised it didn't hurt that much anymore to watch him openly devour her little sister. He honestly cared about her and Sadie wanted, more than anything, for things to work out.

Tommy stood back and watched as Jude and Spied had what he assumed to be a very interesting conversation. Jude did most of the talking and then she walked away from him before walking onstage without him. Spied was her lead guitarist and he had the all important solo in her single. How in the hell was she going to perform without him?

Tommy stared at her and never took his eyes off her during her whole speech. Something had obviously happened last night for her to have made such a huge decision and Tommy found himself worrying about her; which was new for him. He'd never let himself care about a girl this much before. But Jude made him feel things and want things that he'd never let himself care about before. So to hear her talk about how lost she had been and hurt, it made him hurt just as much.

"She must have talked to mom," Sadie said sadly. She hated watching her baby sister basically admit that she was sell out for the business. This would either boost record sales because people would be so happy to hear an artist admitting they weren't perfect or her record sales would plummet because nobody wanted to listen to a sell out. This took a lot of guts and Sadie found herself biting her nails anxiously waiting for the song to begin.

"Or she came to her senses," Tommy whispered. The crowd had gone completely silent and he didn't want everybody staring at them.

"No, look at her," Sadie said shaking her head. "She's standing up their proud and confident but in her eyes, she's in pain. Mom really hurt her and I'm not exactly eligible for best sister in the world either."

"But you are here for her now, that nominates you for something," Tommy said still staring at Jude.

"Hopefully not the too little too late award," Sadie said.

Tommy watched Darius stand off on the sidelines while shooting daggers at Jude with his eyes. Jude was either going to have to kiss some major ass after today or she'd be fired. He could tell by looking at her that she didn't really care anymore. She was taking back her life and her music, it made Tommy inspired to watch her pour her heart out to her fans. He wanted to go to the studio and write a song but more importantly, he wanted Jude sitting beside him, helping him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far_

I watched as the crowd looked at each other and could see the wheels turning in their heads. This song was completely different from her current single. I wondered if they were going to except it or reject it but more importantly, I found myself wondering if Tommy liked it. He had inspired me still, after all the anger and pain, I wanted his approval. I knew he had been disappointed in me for a long time, I wanted him to be proud of me now. But I couldn't look in his direction.

_Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

The crowd was slowly getting into it, moving their bodies with the rhythm and bopping their head as they smiled. Their approval made me smile; at least I wasn't getting booed off the stage.

_Love and lost and everything between  
It's perfect, it's poison that made me fall  
You want it bad  
Don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
It's gonna drag you down_

I looked back at Kyle and Wally and shared a smile with them. This was what we had been craving since we stepped off that tour bus. A crowd dancing to a song we wrote, not something approved by the head honcho. We were musicians but more importantly we were artists. Writing our own songs was what got us up in the morning. It gave us our relief from life. Writing a song was therapeutic for us and Darius had taken that away from us.

_Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it_

I didn't have to look in Darius's direction because I knew he hated it. It wasn't that perfect pop song that he liked. I wasn't conforming to his image that he had in his head. I'd tried but it wasn't me. I was punk on a good day, rock on a bad. I would probably have a little garage band in me. It's who I am.

_Coming close now, not any clearer  
With every breath you're going deeper  
But I will pull you back to me_

I finally swallowed my nerves and looked over to where I last saw Tommy and my heart jumped as I looked into the familiar blue eyes. He was smiling and talking to Sadie as he bopped his head. I wanted to cry when he winked at me and gave me a thumbs up, his approval meant more to me then anybody else in the whole world.

_It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh..  
It's over-rated  
And it's over-rated  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it  
You learn to love and then you'll hate it_

"It's over-rated," I sang before stepping back from the microphone. Wally walked up beside me and put his arm around me as he leaned in close.

"I think you have a hit," he whispered.

"I think we both do," I countered making him smile. I bowed as the crowd continued to clap and cheer. I watched Darius make his way towards the stage and I wished I never had to leave this stage. I didn't want to deal with Darius today, he would only ruin my moment. But as I followed my band mates offstage I knew that I would have to say something, anything. But what?


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's the latest update. It's almost over folks. Thank you for everybody who has reviewed. You are the reason I am writing this. So thank you again. **

**Chapter 17**

"Jude," Darius started but I held up a hand to hold him off.

"We'll talk tomorrow, I'll even make it early since I know how much you love early mornings," I said walking right past him.

"Seven am then," Darius said wanting to get the last word in.

"Fine with me," I yelled back without even looking. I made my way towards Kwest, even though he wasn't the producer for me, he was a great producer. If there was one thing I had to do, it was to make that clear to him.

"Tommy inspire that song," Kwest said leaning up against the soundboard.

"Not really, just a few truths that came out over the last 24 hours and I needed to get them out," I said honestly. "Kwest, I don't want you to think this was me thumbing my nose at you. I really respect you as a producer."

"Don't even say it Jude," Kwest said shaking his head. "We can never work as a team, you are a rule breaker and I am all about following the rules and doing what I'm told. It's oil and water, we just don't mix."

"You are talented though," I said pulling him into a hug.

"Darius is pissed," Kwest said into my ear.

"When isn't he?" I teased. We were both smiling as we pulled away. This is the way it should be, parting as friends, not fighting. I looked around until I found Spiederman. He was arguing with Wally and Kyle by the stage. "Bye Kwest," I said over my shoulder as I made my way over there.

"Good luck girl," Kwest called out making me chuckle to myself. He had no idea what I was up against.

"How could you go behind my back like that?" Spied asked them sounding really hurt instead of the anger I had expected.

"Don't take it out on them Spied," I said from behind them.

"Don't protect us Jude, this was our choice," Kyle said before Spied could say anything.

"Yeah, we didn't have to do it," Wally chimed in.

"But you did," Spied said shaking his head. "You two are my best friends. What did we say when we made this band. We play together, always and forever." When Wally and Kyle's faces got red and I giggled Spied hurried to say. "Okay so it sounded better when we were seven but I thought that meant something. I should have been told and not a minute before the performance."

"You're right," I said letting Wally and Kyle know this was more about me then them with my eyes. "I should have told you though, not them."

"Somebody should have," was all he said.

"I should have," I repeated. I took a deep breath and started to eat that crow that I hated. I wasn't big on apologies but he deserved one. "This is your band and I had no right to ask them to go behind your back and I'm sorry about that. Really sorry but you haven't exactly made it easy to ask you for things. I always feel guilty asking you for anything, let alone to perform a song that you damn well know Darius hated."

"What does that mean?" Spied asked confused.

"Dude you're totally turning into Liam Jr.," Kyle said with Wally nodding right beside him. "It's really freaking us out. It use to be about the music and now it's about what the music industry is projecting and how we need to conform to the latest hot item."

"Yeah man, what happened to our music our way?" Wally asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't our music," Spied said gesturing towards the stage.

"They helped write it," I said watching as Spied looked back and forth between them. "I couldn't have pulled off that song without them. They were there for me last night and today. Like I said onstage, they might regret it come seven am tomorrow though, Darius is pissed."

"Have I really turned into Liam Jr.?" Spied asked sounding horrified.

"I've totally expected you to come to band practice wearing a tie," Wally said making us all laugh.

"I'm sorry guys," Spied said after a moment. "I guess I just wanted us to go places and Darius kept talking about how if we did this and that we would."

"We are going places, it might just take us a little bit longer. But I think it'll mean more if we do it our way," Kyle said as Wally nodded. They all shared a smile before Kyle stuck a hand out. "We play together."

"Always," Wally added putting his hand on top of Kyle's.

"And forever," Spied finished putting his hand on top of Wally's.

I backed away happy to see the band happy and together again. Even if it was a little cheesy and well…gay. I looked around and saw Sadie sitting on the hood of her car. She waved at me and I made my way over. More crow to eat.

"Hey girl, that was some song," she said patting the hood of her car. I walked over and sat down beside her.

"Had to get a few things off my chest," I said making her laugh.

"A few things, I think I saw Darius having a heart attack," Sadie teased. She got quiet then like she didn't know what else to say. But I had a few things that needed to be said.

"I hated you to Sades," I said softly. I saw her head whip around so she was staring at me in surprise. "Oh I didn't show it and I acted like I didn't care but I hated you. You were always griping at Mom and Dad about how they loved me more but the whole time we were growing up all I heard was why can't you be more like your sister? She gets an A in science, why can't you? Oh your sister got an A in math, guess you didn't study as much, you got a C. I hated being compared to you."

"I never heard them say that," Sadie said looking down at the ground.

"No and I never let it show that it bothered me that much," I admitted. "We are polar opposites Sades but I always thought I could count on you. After Dad left and then you hooked up with Tommy, I felt like I had no one."

"And then you came home and Mom was waiting you thought you finally had someone," Sadie said figuring it all out a lot faster then I thought she would. There she went, surprising me again.

"Yeah, but turns out I was wrong," I said softly. "Jokes on me."

"I'm really sorry about mom, I never thought she'd do that to you either. But Jude I will always be there for you, you have to know that," Sadie said seriously. "You are my only sister and as of right now, my best friend. " When I just stared at her she laughed self consciously. "I know, I have a really funny way of showing it. But I'm getting better. I want us to start fresh and I have a way we can do that."

"How?" I asked confused.

"Well," she said nervously, "we can move in together. You know, be roommates."

"How in the hell are we going to afford that?" I asked laughing at the absurdity of that comment.

"I found a place, not exactly the Ritz but a step up from James's apartment," Sadie said standing up so she could pace back and forth. "It has two bedrooms, so we can both have our own rooms. It's a steal if you consider that it's near the campus for me and only five miles from G Major."

"I don't exactly think I'll be heading to G Major after tomorrow," I pointed out.

"Well then how's this," Sadie said stopping right in front of me. "It's three miles from Tommy's place."

I stared at her in silence finally repeating, "how in the hell can we afford it?"

"With my full time job and well, your income from G Major, we can," Sadie said softly.

"I won't be working at G Major after tomorrow," I repeated wondering if Sadie was going deaf at such a young age.

"Then you'll be picked up at another label and don't even try to tell me you are that worried," Sadie said rolling her eyes. "You never would have performed that song if you thought you'd be throwing away your whole dream."

"True," I admitted shrugging my shoulders. I stared at her and I could literally see the excitement jumping off her. She really wanted this. To share an apartment with me, her little sister. She'd spent most of her life tormenting me and now she wanted us to be bosom buddies. It was a little strange but I only had to think about it for a minute. "Okay, if you want to try it, why not. The worst that could happen is we kill each other."

"It'll never happen," Sadie squealed. She gave me the biggest hug I think I've ever gotten in our history of hugs before she backed away and pulled out her cell phone. "Let me call the place and tell them we'll take it. You'll see sis, we can totally make this work."

I just nodded and watched her walk away. Her excitement was kinda wearing off on me because I found myself thinking about the color scheme of my new room and I wondered if we could section off a portion of the living room for a little music space for me. The fridge was going to be stocked with Mountain Dew and the freezer with cookie dough ice cream, my two vices.

There was only one more person I had to see, the last of my crow to eat. But I couldn't find him anywhere. I asked around only to find out that he'd left shortly after my performance. I remembered how happy he'd looked when I had been onstage and knew it couldn't have been about the song. I took one last look around before I climbed into Sadie's car. The drive back to Mom's was quiet, Sadie probably thinking about the new apartment. My thoughts centered on only one thing, well, person. I wanted Tom Quincy back in my life and I was worried I was too late.

* * *

**R and R please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go everybody, the latest update. I hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews. I smile every time I read another one. So thank you.**

**Chapter 18**

I walked into G Major the next morning relatively calm inside. I had my a choice the day before and I had to stick with it. But more importantly I still stood by my decision. If Darius was going to let me go, I'd go. I'd walk and I'd be a better musician for it. If I've learned one thing it was that I can't let the business change me, no matter what the cost. If that means I lose my record deal, then it wasn't much of a deal.

"Darius wants to see you right away," Kwest said walking up to me. Everybody else in the lobby was ignoring me, not making direct eye contact. If that didn't tell me I was in the dog house, the smirk on Liam's face would have. I really hated that cocky stuffed shirt. He was definitely one person I would not miss at G Major.

"I'm ready," I said smiling confidently.

Darius was sitting behind his massive desk, staring at 2 pieces of paper in his hands. He didn't look up just gestured for us to sit down. I rolled my eyes, he was always treating us like he was so much better than us. I really wouldn't miss that either.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Darius asked finally setting the piece of paper down.

"Actually, I do," I said sitting up straight, looking him straight in the eye. "You run a tight ship here D. You sell a lot of records and you sure know how to take a nobody and make them into a somebody." Darius nodded but he looked surprised by what I was saying. I glanced at Kwest out of the corner of my eye and he looked just as surprised. "But I can't play the game your way. If there's one thing I've learned about myself is I can't conform. Oh I can for a little while but I just keep what I really want to say or do bottled up inside and then it blows up like it did yesterday."

"Yesterday never should have happened," Darius said pursing his lips which made him look even angrier.

"Yeah it should have because if it wouldn't have happened yesterday, it would have happened next week," I said standing up. I hated sitting down when I was trying to explain something that I knew he'd probably never understand. "I can't be who you want me to be. I can't be Eden or Avril or the next Kelly Clarkson. I'm just me Darius. I'm Jude Harrison, a former garage punk singer turned rock garage punk singer. It's who I am. I can't be a pop singer."

"I didn't realize I was asking you to be," Darius said confused.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked shocked. "The stupid clothes, the dumb song and then you wanted me to start dancing and have back up dancers. Do I look like I can dance because I am sorry to say I suck. I have to left feet and no rhythm." Kwest was smiling which made me smile. "Darius, I'm not who you want. We both knew that back at your place right after I won that contest. You wanted Eden, you got your Eden. You think I have no talent, that I hide it behind loud music and depressing songs. I think Eden is garbage who should have been taken to the dump a long time ago."

"Don't hold back Jude, tell me how you really feel?" Darius joked standing up. "You can sit down now, it's my turn to talk." I sat only because I was running out of things to say and I really wanted to hear him out. "Kwest, what do you have to say about your artist yesterday?"

"Honestly," Kwest said after he took a deep breath. "As her friend I was proud of her, she sang her heart out and won the crowd over knowing it was going to be a hard sell. She owned it yesterday, way better than she would have singing Dumb Girl." Kwest looked at me before turning back to Darius. "As her producer I was pissed and ready to chew her ass out for going behind my back. I should have pulled her, I never should have let her take the stage."

"You're right about that," Darius said nodding. "So I'm guessing it was her friend, not her producer, that stopped me from pulling the plug yesterday."

"Yes," Kwest said seriously.

"I should fire you over that," Darius said walking out from behind his desk. "But I'm not going to. I knew you had a friendship with Jude, I never should have made you her producer. It's why I didn't make Tommy her producer, they were too close."

"That's why my album was so great," I protested. "I write with him better than any other person. He pushes me when I'm willing to accept good because he knows great is just around the corner. When I'm ready to give up, he's there propping me back up making me go the extra mile. I don't think anybody else can be my producer, he's the best."

"Well you are definitely passionate about him," Darius said nodding his head thoughtfully. "I wonder what you'd say if I told you Tommy gave me his resignation today."

"He what!" I exclaimed standing up. What was the old man up to now?

"Yes, that's what one of these pieces of paper is," Darius said motioning towards his desk. "And you'll never guess what the other is."

"No clue," I said still in shock about Tommy. Why would he resign, I knew he hated working at the new G Major but quitting? He loved being a producer and what about that album he was recording? He couldn't resign.

"It's the answer from the poll one of the technicians set up last night," Darius said handing it to me. I looked at it before looking up at Darius, staring at him in confusion. "Yes, seems you're right. Your fans do like your music better. That song you sang, which they've titled Overrated, aptly named I might add, was a hit. They want to know when it's going to be released."

"Did you tell them never?" I joked rolling my eyes. I knew my fans would like the song, just like I knew that Darius hated it.

"No, I'm not in the habit of pissing off thousands of people," Darius said choosing to ignore my eye roll instead of comment on it.

"Just one right," I said but made a movement to zip my lips when he glared at me. He had let me have my say, it's only fair that I let him have his. I have to keep the sarcastic comments to myself but that is easier said then done.

"Jude, I had doors opening for you, there was movie role and a chance for a world tour with your sophomore album," Darius said and I literally had to bite my tongue from pointing out that I could still have that if I wanted, just my music instead of somebody else's. "I don't like your music, there's not point to it. You are either whining or going on and on, depressingly I might add, about a guy we both know is too old for you."

"That's a matter of opinion," I said taking my turn to glare at him. There was no way I was letting that go. Tommy may be a lot of things but too old for me was not one of them. Half the time I thought he was younger than me.

Darius took a deep breath. "What is it going to take for me to get you to stay?" he finally asked shocking the hell out of me and Kwest.

"What!" We both said at the same time.

"I know you hate it here and we both know you could go leave and probably find another record deal that's even better than what you have here. So what do I have to do to make you stay," Darius said looking utterly defeated.

"Um…Darius, are you okay?" I asked looking at Kwest who looked just as confused. "I thought for sure you would fired me to day. Rip up my contract and tell me to take a hike."

"G Major is floundering Jude," he said shocking us even more. "In fact, G Major is going under. Eden can't sell a damn record, Shay's taking a break and now the number one artist wants to leave."

"We're doing that bad," I said surprised.

"No, G Major is doing that bad," Darius said shaking his head. "You are doing fine, great in fact after your performance yesterday. Fans have been e-mailing all night, asking for a second album and for more. We even have the MTV TRL asking for an interview. You are going places."

"Wow," I said softly.

"Yeah wow," Darius said sitting down. "So please tell me what I can do so you will stay. You are G Major's biggest money maker. If you leave, I'm done."

"Give me total control of my album," I said without even taking a break to think about it. "Let me be me. Let me wear what I want, sing what I want, let me pick my own hair color."

"I need to have some say Jude," Darius said seriously. "I can't let you have free rein. It's not how I work."

"Okay then I will show you everything I record and you can have a say in whether it makes the cut or not. Deal?" I asked holding out my hand.

"So if I don't like what I hear I can say no," Darius said reaching his had over the desk.

I pulled my hand back quickly. "No, you can give us our say but if we think you're wrong, then we overrule you." When Darius looked like he was going to object I hurried to add. "Darius, you just said it yourself, my fans like my music. You've been trying to turn me into Eden for awhile now and I can't be her. So this is my deal or I walk."

Darius wanted to say no. I could see it in his eyes but I was putting him between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't afford to have me walk, and that was empowering. "Fine," Darius said. We shook on it but as I was standing up and getting ready to walk out he said something else. "You keep saying we, who're you talking about?"

"Don't worry about that, I have it under control," I said smiling as I stepped back into the lobby of G Major. Now there was just one more person to see and I found myself really nervous. I had no idea what he was going to say and I wished I could just walk in there and tell him how I really feel. But I didn't even know how he really felt, I couldn't keep putting myself out there for him blindly. So I as headed into Tom Quincy's office, I took a deep breath and prayed that I would somehow find the words that would make everything alright.

* * *

**R and R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody, sorry it's taken so long to updatebut with the long weekend, I was so busy. But I finally found some time to actually type up chapter 19 and post it. Yeah me! Now I love this chapter. I happen to think it's one of the best I've ever written. There is one more chapter so don't think this is the end. Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed, reading them makes me smile. So without further ado, here is my favorite chapter. **

**Chapter 19**

I knocked on Tommy's door but opened it before he could say anything. I wasn't even going to give him a chance to say he was busy or have him say nothing at all. He barely looked up from the box he was filling with all the stuff on his desk before going right back to packing. I couldn't believe that Darius was right, I thought, or I should say hoped, that he had been kidding when he said Tom resigned. But with one box on the floor full and the other he was currently filling, I knew that it was real.

"So you really quit," I said softly. My voice sounded weird to my own ears. It sounded lifeless and dead.

"Resigned actually," Tom replied without looking at me.

"But you love being a producer; and what about your CD you were recording. Darius has rights to everything you recorded here, you can't leave without finishing it," I said walking farther into the room. I wanted to scream when he just kept boxing up his personal items and didn't bother to respond. "And what about me?" I asked softly. I could feel the tears welling behind my eyes but I wanted to get everything out before I cried. I could cry later, when I was all by myself but now, I had to try and get the one person who meant the world to me to stay.

"It's not like you're still going to be working here," he said confused. He had finally stopped putting stuff into his box and was focusing on me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked just as confused. "I just had the best conversation in my whole career, which has been pretty short, with Darius."

"He told me you were done yesterday," he said slowly like he was trying to make sense of what I was talking about.

"Well then that was before he had a million people begging for my latest single and wanting my sophomore album out," I said smiling a little at the thought. Who would have thought that I was the biggest money maker at G Major? Little Jude Harrison was now the best, and she loved it. "Darius didn't fire me and I didn't quit."

"Why would you want to stay here?" Tommy said his frustration evident by the tone of his voice. "He controls everything you do; you can't be the Jude Harrison we both know you want to be."

"Now I can," I stated softly. "I have total control; okay, maybe not total but I have more say in my music and my style. There won't be anymore decisions made without me having some say in them."

"How'd you work that one out?" Tommy asked hiding a smile behind a hand. Anyone could tell by the smug tone of her voice that she was proud of that. Proud of the fact that she went head to head with Darius and came out on top. Hell, he was proud of her.

"Well, I guess I can tell you, even though Darius will have a shit fit," I said walking farther into the office. I sat down in a chair in front of his desk. "G Major is falling down around Darius. He's not making any money, every artist he has signed, with the exception of me, has record sales in the toilet or is taking a break." With that said my mind drifted towards Shay and I wondered if he was okay. He hadn't been around G Major since the tour and he hadn't done anything that she heard of either.

"Jude?" Tommy asked snapping his fingers to get my attention.

"Sorry," I said shaking my head back into focus. "So Darius can't afford to lose me, I'm his money maker. Ergo I get what I want. Life's grand."

"Kwest must be overjoyed that he didn't lose his job then," Tommy said nodding beginning to pack again.

I wanted to scream at him to stop packing but I knew that then I'd have to give him an explanation for the scream and saying 'I can't stand the thought of you leaving because I love you and have to be around you' might sound good in my head but out loud, nada. It will only lead to heartbreak.

"Kwest isn't my producer anymore," I stated finally deciding that I was going to be honest with him; and let's face it. I haven't exactly been honest about anything towards him in long time. It was time to start being the grown up I claimed to be. "I guess you can say, I'm currently producerless, is that a word?"

"Somehow I don't think so," Tommy said smiling a little.

We both got quiet then. I have no idea what Tommy was thinking about but all I could think about was standing up and walking around his desk and pulling his head down so I could give him a kiss. That would definitely get his attention away from packing and make my job easier. I didn't know what words to say to make him stay. I knew I had to apologize but eating crow was so hard.

"I can't believe Darius is letting his biggest money maker be without a producer," Tommy said finally looking at me with a look that made me want to cry. At this moment, he looked like he really cared about me and I wished to God that he did. As more than a friend, more than an artist, I wanted him to love me.

"He isn't," I said softly. "I sorta gave him the impression that I was going to get you to stay." I stood up then and began pacing. "I am sorry Tommy; I've been a royal bitch these past weeks. I could name the million excuses I have but I don't like giving excuses. I was a bitch to you and looking back, you were only trying to be a producer."

"I was trying to be your friend," Tommy said.

I still couldn't read his eyes and the long pauses were starting to get to me. "I know I should stand here and talk about how I need you or my music needs you that I can't do this without you but I'd be lying. I can do this without you. I've proved that just in the last 24 hours. I just don't want too. I like that you push me and never let me settle for anything. You make me want to work 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I go to school looking like a zombie half the time and I don't care because I'm doing something great, with you."

"Jude," Tommy said slowly.

"No there's more," I said wondering where all these words were coming from. Five minutes ago I couldn't find anything to say, and now I was dominating the conversation. "When you chose Sadie, wait a minute that was a bad word to use. When you and Sadie started dating, I acted like the jealous immature girl that I claim I'm not. You have every right to date Sadie. She's actually pretty amazing once you get to know her," I said smiling thinking about our new place and all her plans. "So if you want to date her that would be fine with me. Not that you need my permission or anything. No more whiny Jude wanting you all to herself."

"Sadie and I didn't work Jude," Tommy said surprising me. He sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. "I promised myself I wasn't going to do this. That I wasn't going to say anything. I was going to just leave and let you get on with your life."

"Do what?" I asked. When he looked up, the look in his eyes made me grope blindly for the chair. I had never seen that look in his eyes before, especially directed at me.

"You are amazing Jude Harrison," he said smiling sadly. "You are so damn talented and you have this natural aura that surrounds you that makes people happy to be around you. When I first saw you, I thought great, another garage punk singer without a clue. But I was so damn wrong."

"Tommy," I said surprised to hear all that come out of his mouth. He was never this honest with me before.

"No, it's my turn," he said standing up so he could pace.

"Sadie was just a means of distraction. I didn't feel anything towards her," he admitted. "You know I was married before, after that, I had never planned to fall in love with another woman. Love hurts and just causes pain and I wanted no part in it. But my heart didn't agree with me."

I opened mouth but closed it again. If he was going to say what I was hoping he was going to say, I wanted to just listen. But if he was leading up to still say goodbye, I was so going to kill him.

"I'm leaving because I feel to damn much for you," Tommy finally said turning so he could stare directly in my eyes. I could read everything he was feeling and it brought tears to my eyes. I hated crying and now I was crying in front of him.

"You can't leave," I said standing up wiping the tears away. If he thought he could admit that and still walk away, he truly was an idiot.

"Jude, you are sixteen. It's illegal and you sure as hell no your mom and dad would have me thrown in jail in a heartbeat," he said frustrated.

"Do you know what's been going on in my life Tommy?" I asked finally gaining control of my emotions. "My mom has been lying to me for a long time and my dad. I don't even know what the hell he's doing, let alone if he cares what I'm doing." I walked towards him slowly, not wanting to scare him because he looked like a cornered animal. "I haven't told anybody this but I think you should know that I'm getting emancipated or at least I'm going to court to try and get emancipated. I want control of my life and my money. Nobody is taking advantage of me again and nobody, especially my parents who are more screwed up than anybody I know, is going to tell me what to do.

"I'm moving in with Sadie," I continued. "We rented this apartment and it's nice. So now I've got a home again, I've got my job back, my relationship with my sister is well on its way to being fixed. All I need now is somebody to share it with." I was standing right in front of him, inches between his chest in my face. I stared up into his eyes and smiled, challenging him with the look in my eye. "So are you going to let a little thing like age get in the way of something this good?"

I heard Tommy growl before his arms wrapped around me and he pulled me tightly into his arms. When his lips touched mine, fireworks went off. I felt my legs give out but Tommy supported me and I concentrated on kissing him. I'd only been kissed by two other guys. Shay was a good kisser but it hadn't felt like anything. Spied, on the other hand, had felt like I was kissing my brother. But this, this was magic.

"Jude," Tommy moaned pulling back before leaning in once again. I felt his tongue press against my lips and I opened them slowly. I was finally getting French kissed and it wasn't as gross as I thought it would be. It felt perfect and great and wonderful. But most of all, it felt right.

When he pulled back again I let him go this time. You couldn't even tell by looking at him that he'd been kissing me like mad seconds before. When he just stood there staring at me, I grew uncomfortable and had to say something.

"You can't possibly leave after that," I said softly. "I mean-"

"I love you Jude," Tommy said interrupting me before cupping the back of my head with his hand. He pulled me toward him slowly and kissed me gently. "I love your impossible stubborn streak. I love you with your fiery red hair or with the blonde bombshell look. I love the way you look after a performance. The way you look during a performance. I love the look in your eyes when you are writing a song. I… love… you." Between each word he kissed me gently.

I knew I was staring at him in shock. Here I thought he was going to demand that I say it never happened. I thought I was going to have to watch him walk out of this office, out of G Major and just move on without him. But no, he had to go and tell me he loves me. I love it when he's unpredictable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I cried well writing this chapter. So I hope you like it as much as I do and please let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 20**

"Okay, I know you think I have some weird ideas when it comes to fashion but I seriously think I outdid myself today," Portia said finally backing away so I could turn my chair to look in the mirror.

"That's me," I whispered surprised. After my meeting with Darius I was allowed to control my wardrobe. But my seventeenth birthday party was going to be a big deal since Darius was throwing a huge party. But it wasn't only a birthday party; it was also my album release party. So I decided to let her deal with the dress. I had school to worry about, plus my new boyfriend (though he hated being called that), and my own album which was officially finished. Tommy and I had worked for two months straight to finish it.

Darius was a little skeptical about some of the tracks but when he realized Tommy and I weren't budging, he signed off on it. Tonight would be the public's first chance at listening to my next single, Anybody but You and to hear the rest of the album. I was nervous but mainly excited. When my first album dropped, I had been full of fear. Fear that it would fail, that nobody would buy it but mostly fear that I was destined to be a wannabe star. Now I had none of that. I was a star, I was a success. It didn't matter if some people protested my music, because it was still my music. For ever person who hated it, there were ten people raving about it.

"That's you," Portia said crossing her arms over her chest as she smirked. "Guess my fashion sense isn't so bad now, is it?"

"I barely recognize myself," I said turning around slowly. The dress was black, all black. Which was good because I loved the color black. But with my blonde hair, yes, I decided to keep my hair blonde. As much as I loved my red hair, the blonde looked good. But back to the dress, it looked amazing with my blonde hair. It was a halter dress but it was very low cut, probably the lowest cut dress I've ever worn; and the back, there was none. It literally was backless. I loved it. "Thank you so much Portia, I look so…grown up."

"Well, you may only be turning seventeen but to me, you've been more grown up than most teenagers," Portia said beginning to clean up all her makeup utensils and hair accessories.

"I still can't believe it's me," I said still staring into the mirror.

"Well, you won't be the only one saying that tonight, I have a feeling a certain producer may be thinking the same thing," Portia said seriously.

I looked down at my hands which were gripping each other tightly before turning to face her. "I know you don't approve of Tommy and me. I know you think I'm too young or that he's too old. But I love him."

"I don't think any of that actually," Portia said after a moment of silence. "I admit I had my doubts when you two went public that it would last. Tommy's only ever cared about himself and you, you're way too young to be so serious but even I can see it."

"See what?" I asked curiously turning back to the mirror.

"How you belong together," Portia said smiling. "When I divorced Tommy I thought my life was over. I loved him so much but he never loved me and that was what made me bitter I think. The only thing that got me through was my knowing he just wasn't capable of loving."

"That's not true," I said slightly pissed off whipping around to face her again.

"No it's not, what is true is that he wasn't capable of loving me," Portia explained calmly. "I've hated him a long time but watching him with you, I can't seem to hate him. He loves you; it's in his eyes, his body language. When you walk into a room, his eyes are immediately drawn to you and vice versa. I've never seen two people so incredibly attuned to one another."

"He's amazing," I said smiling as I thought about him.

"I want that," Portia said nodding her head as she went back to cleaning up. "I've been afraid to put myself out there but now, I'm ready. I want what you found with Tommy."

"I hope you find it," I said softly. I turned back to the mirror and took one final look. "Well, I'm ready, time to face the music, or in this case, the reporters."

Portia smiled. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks again Portia," I said picking up my little clutch purse before making my way to the door. I had a party to get to and even though I was confident with my music, my last birthday hadn't gone the exact way I had planned. I could only hope this birthday would be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Tommy asked for the millionth time.

Kwest rolled his eyes. "Chill Tom, she's on her way. I called Portia and she should walk in the door any minute."

"Leave it up to Jude to be late to her own party," Tommy said checking to make sure his guitar was in tune once again. He couldn't decide if he was more nervous about performing a song from his upcoming album live or singing a song that had been specifically written for Miss Jude Harrison.

It had been Sadie's idea to have a song written about her when she walked into her party. But it had been Darius's idea to make Tommy perform it live instead of playing it off a CD.

"She's walking up the red carpet now," Kwest said closing his phone. "Get in position."

Tommy walked to the center of the stage and looked back at Spied, Kyle and Wally who were all goofing off. He couldn't believe that he had to use Jude's own band but he didn't have a band yet. That was another headache for another day.

When Jude walked through the doors Tommy started strumming his music and he smiled as Jude's eyes immediately found his. She looked confused but more importantly, she looked happy.

_I don't know what it is tonight  
your smile, your eyes, yeah  
even in candlelight  
you shine so bright  
and you're so beautiful  
more beautiful than you've ever been  
I catch my breath  
and fall in love again_

_I can't imagine where I'll be without you with me  
I need you every day more than words can say  
I want you in the life  
And for all the life  
This night will never end _

You take my hand  
And I fall in love again

I've been sure that a miracle  
could've brought you here to me  
When I'm with you  
Heaven's all I see  
All I see

Caught up in ever touch  
I feel the rush of this moment back when we're here  
Each time we kiss  
I fall in love again  
I can't resist  
"I fall in love again," Tommy sang stepping slowly back from the mic. He watched as Jude slowly made her way towards him and he was humbled by the tears in her eyes. Sadie had been right, the song was a hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had never imagined when this day had begun that I would end it being serenaded by my boyfriend who publicly, had been less than impressive. But privately, he was attentive and romantic. To watch him openly admit his feelings not in a speech but in a song, that I know he wrote. I couldn't have stopped the tears if I had wanted to.

I walked towards him slowly trying to find the words to thank him but as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a very public kiss. I knew there weren't words to express how much I felt for him at this moment. So I put everything I had into this kiss. So when I pulled away and he stared at me with that slightly dazed look in his eyes, I knew he understood.

"Thank you," I whispered giving him one more peck.

"No thank you," Tommy replied leading me onto the dance floor.

I barely heard the music in the background but smiled when I heard White Lines begin playing in the background. It had been the last song recorded by Tommy and me for my CD. It was probably the most personal song on my new album because it described exactly how I felt coming home from my last tour. There had been tears when I had finally admitted to Tommy who that song was about and not only by me; he had shed a few too. But I think that late night in the studio had helped cement our relationship even more.

It wasn't going to be easy. We had an uphill battle ahead of us. Me with my tour coming up and Tommy with his album he had to finish recording. But as I danced in his arms staring into his baby blue eyes I couldn't bring myself to care. I loved him and in this moment, I had no worries.

"I love you," Tommy said softly rubbing his hand up and down the middle of my back.

"I love you," I said surprised to find tears forming behind my eyes. I would have thought I had dried out by now. I laid my head on his chest and relaxed. I was going to be okay. We were going to be okay. I had to believe that.

**The End**

* * *

**Okay that was the end but maybe not. I have had a couple people asking me to continue writing this story and make it a trilogy. I have an idea already formed in my head but I'm not going to post anything until I get your opinion. So if you would like me to continue this, review and tell me. I have had a wonderful time writing this story and I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed. Especially those of you who reviewed religiously. Thank you so much. That is the reason I keep writing and slaving away. So please give me your thoughts. Ciao!**


End file.
